Un futuro junto a ellos
by TinaBest1
Summary: Vanessa, una semi-humana, hermana de Emmett y Alice e hija de Carlisle. ¿Qué pasará cuando Esme, el antiguo amor de Carlisle, vuelva a vivir con él llegando con sus hijos Edward, Rosalie y Jasper? Vampiros/Lobos y otras criaturas.
1. Chapter 1

**Capitulo I**

* * *

-¡Fuera! –dijo papá encogiendo el brazo con el puño cerrado cuando Paul no llegó a tiempo a la base- Uno cero -nos anunció a los dos equipos.

Estábamos jugando un partido de béisbol, en el claro, como cada día que había tormenta en Forks. Jugábamos con los chicos de La Push, la manada de lobos. Nosotros somos vampiros bueno yo no, yo soy mitad y mitad. Una parte vampira y la otra humana, por lo menos eso era lo que me había dicho papá. Me llamo Vanessa, Vanessa Cullen pero algunas veces me llaman Vane. ¿Cómo llegué hasta esta familia? Según me han contado mi padre y mis hermanos: me encontraron hace 50 años en el bosque arropada con una manta, pero esa es una historia que aparecerá más adelante. Ahora vivimos en una casa a las afueras de Forks. Papá trabaja en el hospital del pueblo y mis hermanos y yo vamos al instituto. Ahora mismo estamos en las vacaciones de verano. ¿Cómo pueden estar vampiros y licántropos juntos? Muy fácil, en nuestra familia nos caracterizamos por beber sangre de animales y no la de humanos. Antes de que yo llegara papá y el tatarabuelo de Jacob, el segundo macho alfa de la manada, hicieron un pacto en el cual todos los miembros de nuestra familia se comprometían a no atacar a ningún humano. Esa es una de las razones, la otra es porque les ayudamos a librarse de cinco neófitos que estaban dando bastantes problemas por el pueblo y por la zona y que habían atacado a un miembro de La Push por suerte nadie salió herido. Desde aquel suceso se pude decir que nos llevamos bastante bien y que cada día que hay tormenta, como hoy, quedamos en el claro para jugar un partido de béisbol.

Alice y yo somos las únicas de nuestra pequeña familia que poseemos dones. Alice puede ver el futuro, las cosas venideras. Yo puedo transformarme en cualquier animal mamífero, mi favorito es la pantera negra, también poseo un escudo mental que, según tío Eleazar, me protege de todos los ataques mentales que me hagan. Emmett tan solo posee una fuerza descomunal y papá un autocontrol inigualable.

-Te toca batear, Vanessa –anunció papá que en este partido hacía de árbitro.

-Ya voy.

Me adelanté hasta llegar a la base con el bate en la mano y me coloqué en posición. Jacob sería quien me lanzaría la bola.

-¿Preparada Vane? –preguntó desafiante pero en broma, la mayoría de las veces estábamos de cachondeo.

-Por supuesto Jake. ¿Quién no? Si eres tú el que lanza la bola está chupado –le piqué.

-Te vas a enterar.

Me lanzó la bola y la di bien fuerte mandándola bastante lejos dentro del bosque. Comencé a correr, al pasar la primera base me transformé en pantera mientras veía como Jared y Quil iban a por la bola. Corrí y corrí, iba adelantando bases y ninguno de los dos aparecía por el bosque. ¿Es que eran muy lentos? O ¿Yo muy rápida? Ese pensamiento me hizo sonreír y pasé la penúltima base, ya solo me quedaba llegar al punto de salida que también era el final. Vi, entonces, que la bola salió del bosque en dirección a papá. Me daba tiempo. Justo antes de llegar y pisar la base me transformé en humana y pasé la base como tal. -¿Desnuda? ¡No!, desnuda no. Yo no soy como los licántropos, yo me puedo transformar con ropa. Es una ventaja -. Había conseguido otra carrera para mi equipo.

-Eso es trampa –protestó Quil.

-Hay Quil, mi querido Quil –dije acercándome a él y pasando un brazo por encima de sus hombros- La norma es: hay que llegar en forma humana a la base en la que te quedes y yo he llegado en forma humana o ¿no? No es mi culpa que tú no sepas transformarte con ropa, se te rompa toda y luego aparezcas desnudo…

Este se enfadó fingidamente cruzando los brazos en su pecho. Todos los allí presentes nos reímos de él y al final él también se terminó por unir a las nuestras. Segundos después Alice paró de reírse bruscamente quedándose muy quieta con la mirada pérdida, estaba teniendo una visión.

–-¿Qué has visto, Alice? –-preguntó Emmett.

–-Cosas sin importancia –-se encogió de hombros tratando de disimular –-la bolsa va a subir.

Mentira. Yo sabía que no era así, la había visto muchas veces tener visiones y por una cosa sin importancia no se ponía así. No quise preguntarle, pues algún motivo tendría para no querer decir la verdad, pero en casa lo haría.

Continuamos el partido y jugamos varias carreras más. Al anochecer los cuatro nos fuimos a casa.

Emmett me preparó la cena como casi cada día. Se le daba muy bien aparte de que le encantaba cocinar. Yo mientras tanto le observaba y algunas veces le ayudaba. En eso, papá y Alice estuvieron hablando en el despacho de este.

–-¿Has visto comote cogido la bola? –-preguntó.

–-Si, Emmett, ¡para no verte con lo grande que eres! –-solté una risita.

–-Muy graciosilla –-se giró y me sacó la lengua

–-Toma, aquí tienes –-dijo mientras me ponía el plato en la mesa.

–-Gracias, Emmett.

–-Está muy rico –-le felicité después de probarlo.

Se sentó a mi lado y estuvimos hablando sobre nuevas tácticas para los partidos de béisbol mientras yo cenaba.

–-Chicos –-papá llamó nuestra atención.

Alice con sus pasos de bailarina cruzó la cocina y se sentó con nosotros.

–-Veréis –-comenzó Alice –-mi visión no fue sobre la bolsa…

–-Ya lo sabíamos –-dijimos Emmett y yo al unísono.

–-¿Cómo…?

–-Años de práctica –-me encogí de hombros –-¿verdad, Emmett?

–-Exacto, años de práctica –-contestó con indiferencia.

Emmett y yo estábamos aguantando la risa por parecer serios.

–-¡Callaos los dos! –-dijo riéndose de nuestros gestos.

–-Chicos –-volvió a llamarnos papa –- lo que Alice quería decir es que: vamos a tener visita.

–-¿Visita? –-preguntamos extrañados.

–-¿Os acordáis de Esme?

Esme era el amor de papá y él el de ella pero que por diversos motivos se tuvieron que separar, en el pasado, alejándose, así, el uno del otro. Emmett y yo asentimos y el continuó.

–-Me alegro, veréis en la visión de Alice aparecían ellos viniendo hacia aquí.

–-¿Ellos? –-preguntó Emmett –-creía que solo era Esme.

–-No, veras. Ella, al igual que yo, ha formado una familia. Me lo comentó en una de sus cartas –-explicó.

–-Son dos chicos y una chica –-intervino Alice.

–-Y… ¿se vienen a vivir con nosotros o solo se quedan por un tiempo? –-pregunté curiosa.

–-Eso es lo que quería preguntaros –-papá suspiró –-quiero que sea una elección de familia, no solo mía.

–-Papá, eres tú el que tiene más autoridad en la casa, pero si quieres mi opinión…

–-Si, por favor.

–-Bueno, a mí no me importa que se queden además se que te haría muy feliz que Esme se quedara.

Me levanté y fui hasta su posición. Le abracé y le besé la mejilla.

–-Gracias, Vanessa –-me abrazó.

–-A mi no me importa –-En el rostro de Alice había una gran sonrisa –-es más, mucho mejor que se queden, así tendré otra hermana para ir de compras con ella.

–-¡Bien! –-susurré

–-No te creas que te vas a librar, bonita.

Emmett estalló a carcajadas y le seguimos los demás.

–-A mi tampoco me importa –-concluyó Emmett una vez hubimos terminado de reír.

–-Muchas gracias, chicos.

Se unieron al abrazo.

Por un instante, Emmett y yo, nos miramos y sonreímos malévolamente. Los dos estábamos pensando lo mismo: tendríamos nuevos hermanos para gastarles bromas.

–-¡Ni se os ocurra! –-nos regañó Alice divertida –-lo acabo de ver.

Otra vez, estallamos a carcajadas. Papá nos miraba y ladeaba la cabeza.

–-No tenéis remedio.

–-Claro que si papá, solo que por ahora, no –-aclaré con mi mejor sonrisa angelical.

–-Y ¿cuando llegan? –-preguntó Emmett.

–-Dentro de dos días.

–-¿Se incorporarán al instituto? –-pregunté emocionada.

–-Eso lo tendrán que decidir ellos, aunque sería lo mejor.

–-Creo que habría que avisar a la manada ¿no?, digo, para que no los ataquen porque se crean que son intrusos –-aclaró Emmett.

–-Si, tienes razón. Se lo comentaré a Sam esta noche. De todas formas no creo que pongan excusas. La familia de Esme es como la nuestra, son vegetarianos.

–-Iré contigo, Carlisle.

–-Está bien, hijo.

–-Jovencita, a la cama.

–-Pero ¿por qué?, papá –-dije cansinamente.

–-Mañana hay clases –-me acarició la mejilla.

–-Puedo aguantar perfectamente sin dormir unos días.

–-Losé, cielo, pero quiero que estés descansada.

–-Está bien, ya voy.

Me levanté con pesadumbre del sofá y les dí las buenas noches. Luego subí a mi habitación donde me metí en la cama. Poco después me quedé dormida.

* * *

Espero que os haya gustado el primer capitulo.

Dejarme vuestras opiniones sobre la historia.

Besos.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo II**

Otro día más en el instituto, _[¡qué aburrido!_. Los tres Cullen llegamos en el Jeep de Emmett y aparcamos al lado de la entrada.

De las asignaturas que tenía solo compartía literatura y era con Alice, Emmett iba un curso superior a nosotras por lo que no podía compartir ninguna clase con él.

Estaba nerviosa, no sabía como iban a ser mis nuevos hermanos, sobretodo me preocupaba que no me cayera bien Esme pues ella era muy importante para papá y yo no quería estropear nada.

El día pasó lento, sin ningún suceso digno de mencionar. Siempre era todo igual, las mismas asignaturas, cada año, que ya me sabía de memoria.

Como cada noche Emmett cocinó, pues a la hora de la comida comíamos en el instituto, más bien yo comía, ellos solo aparentaban. Después por orden de papá subí a mi habitación y uno por uno vinieron a desearme las buenas noches.

Hoy, un día nublado como tantos en Seattle, conoceríamos a nuestra nueva familia. Según Alice no les veríamos hasta la noche así que me quedaba un largo día de espera.

Fuimos al instituto a la hora de siempre y cursamos las mismas asignaturas de cada viernes. Cuando llegamos por la tarde a casa papá nos estaba esperando para decirnos que: Sam no había puesto ninguna pega, solo había dicho que tendrían que cumplir las mismas condiciones que nosotros.

–-No volveré tarde –-nos dijo antes de irse al hospital.

Media hora más tarde, Alice decidió ir de compras a un centro comercial que quedaba cerca de casa. Emmett y yo aceptamos pues si Alice se quedaba sin ir de compras se ponía muy pesada. Esta vez cogimos el coche de Alice.

Primero, y obviamente, era el turno de las chicas, según Alice: porque éramos mayoría.

Entramos a numerosas tiendas en donde nos probábamos casi toda la ropa. Emmett era el encargado de darle el visto bueno por lo que muchas veces cogíamos ropa que no nos gustaba solo para probárnosla y reírnos un rato.

Le llegó el turno a Emmett y le metimos en muchas tiendas para hombres y se compró todo lo que Alice le ordenó, pobrecito.

Una vez terminadas las compras metimos todo en el maletero y nos fuimos a casa. Eran las ocho y media.

Alrededor de las nueve llegamos, dejamos el coche en el garaje y comenzamos a coger las bolsas. Estaba cogiendo la última cuando Emmett me cogió como un saco de patatas.

–-Una bolsa, otra bolsa…

–-Emmett, ¡bájame!

–-Anda una bolsa que habla –-comenzó a girarse haciéndose el distraído.

–-¡No soy una bolsa, soy tu hermana!

–-Oh, Vanessa, ¿qué haces ahí?

No pude más y estallé a risas seguida de él.

–-Mira que eres tonto.

–-Yo no soy tonto. Solo quiero que te rías.

–-Pues date por satisfecho, lo has conseguido.

Seguimos riéndonos a carcajada limpia sin poder parar.

–-Ya que estoy aquí arriba y no se como he llegado, ¿podrías llevarme?

Pregunté cuando me había calmado un poco.

–-Claro.

–-Pero con cuidado que llevo muchas bolsas.

–-Si, señorita.

A los pocos segundos ya estábamos en el interior de la casa.

–-Hola, papá –-saludó Emmett.

–-Ah, hola papá –-intenté girarme para un lado para poder verle cosa que fue inútil.

–-Hola, chicos, ¿qué hacéis?

–-¡El ganso! –-dije desde la espalda de Emmett.

Varias risas inundaron la habitación.

–-Vanesa, ¿se puede saber que haces ahí?

–-Eso mismo me pregunto yo, Alice.

–-La confundí con una bolsa –-respondió Emmett entre risas mientras me dejaba en el suelo –-como va de blanco.

–-Muy gracioso –-le saqué la lengua.

–-E…, chicos, ¿por qué no pasáis? –-preguntó papá.

Me di la vuelta y me encontré que papá no estaba solo.

–-Esta es Esme –-señaló a la mujer castaña que estaba a su lado y tenía cogida de la mano

–-Ellos son Jasper –-el chico rubio y tenso que estaba a continuación de Esme –-ese es Edward –-señaló al chico de cabello color caramelo que tenía unos ojos dorados maravillosos. Su cuerpo, perfecto, superaba al de muchos otros vampiros que había visto, sus labios se veían suaves y sedoso, sería un placer probarlos. ¿Pero en qué piensas, Vanesa? Por favor, concéntrate y deja de pensar tonterías. Él no se va a fijar en ti, seguro que ya tiene novia. Papá me devolvió a la realidad.

–-Y ella es Rosalie –-señaló a la rubia despampanante que se encontraba al lado de Edward.

Era preciosa, jamás había visto a otra igual, su pelo caía en cascada hasta la mitad de su espalda, su rostro, al igual que su cuerpo, parecía tallado por el mismísimo Miguel Ángel.

–-Y estos son mis hijos, Emmett, Vanesa y Alice –-nos señaló mientras nos nombraba.

Después de las presentaciones Esme nos abrazó a cada uno y entablamos una pequeña conversación con ellos.

–-¿Por qué oigo un corazón? –-preguntó Jasper extrañado.

–-Veréis… –-comenzó papá.

Me hizo un gesto para que me acercara y me sentara junto a él en el sofá, a su otro lado estaba Esme.

–-Hace cincuenta años, Alice, Emmett y yo, íbamos de caza por los bosques de Olympia puesto que por aquel entonces vivíamos allí. Nos habíamos separado para poder cazar mejor. Yo estaba detrás de unos matorrales acechando a un ciervo que en ese momento estaba pastando tranquilamente –-la forma de relatar que tenía papá hacía que pudieras imaginarte todo a la perfección –-. Me disponía a abalanzarme sobre él cuando oí el llanto de un bebé. No me lo pensé dos veces y acudí a su encuentro pues Alice y Emmett estaban cerca y no sabía como reaccionarían al oler su sangre. Encontré a Vanessa envuelta en una sábana junto a un árbol. A los pocos segundos aparecieron los dos alarmados por el llanto. Se quedaron asombrados cuando me vieron con ella en brazos. Una luminosa sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Alice.

–-Nos la quedamos –-afirmó rotundamente después de haber tenido una visión.

Emmett no opuso ninguna resistencia, todo lo contrario. Pensaba que así tendría una nueva hermana para gastarle bromas, ya que Alice sabía cuando le iba hacer alguna a ella y se la chafaba. Lo que él no sabía es que ella sería igual que él –-añadió papa mientras que yo sonreía diabólicamente a Emmett –-Con el paso del tiempo nos dimos cuenta de que no reaccionaba igual que un bebé humano. Tenía un gran coeficiente intelectual para su edad, cosa que aún mantiene, tenía bastante fuerza y era muy ágil y rápida. Comencé a realizarle pruebas y nos dimos cuenta de que era mitad y mitad. Tiene una parte de vampiro que le provoca la sed y hace que sea tan fuerte rápida y ágil como cualquiera de nosotros pero su parte humana provoca que tenga que comer, dormir… Su temperatura no es muy estable, hay veces que puede muy pocos grados y otras veces puede llegar a tener casi cincuenta. Esto todavía no sé por qué es, sigo investigando.

Esme, Jasper, Rosalie y Edward me miraban asombrados como si fuera, entre ellos, un bicho raro. Papá siguió.

–-La sangre corre por sus venas, como es lógico, y su corazón late por eso oyes uno, el único de esta casa.

–-Pero no es igual que el de un humano –-replicó Jasper tratando de comprender.

–-Cierto, va un poco más deprisa que el de los humanos.

Unas arrugas aparecieron en la frente de Jasper.

–-Tampoco huele como ellos –-aclaró papa.

–-¿Te puedes transformar en cualquier animal? –-preguntó Edward incrédulo.

Yo asentí un poco avergonzada.

–-Eso es otra peculiaridad de ella –-siguió explicando papa –-cuando ella tenía cinco años Emmett la hizo de rabiar con su regalo de cumpleaños, ella se hartó y se abalanzó sobre él mientras, en el aire, se convertía en pantera. Aterrizó sobre él tirándolo al suelo. La cara de Emmett, al igual que la de Alice y la mía, era un poema. No sabíamos que había pasado. Segundos más tarde se transformó en humana y estuvo el resto de la tarde probando para ver en qué se podía convertir. Al cavo de un tiempo decidimos admitir que ese era su don. A lo largo de estos cincuenta años ha estado practicando y se puede convertir en cualquier animal. Al principio le costaba trasformarse en peces o anfibios dado que el sistema respiratorio de estos animales no es por pulmones, en el caso de los anfibios: no totalmente.

–-Pero, ¿cómo se puede transformar si es mitad vampiro?

–-Si, Rosalie, es un poco extraño –-respondió papa –-no lo se a ciencia cierta pero tengo una teoría: creo que al tener una parte "viva" y una parte "muerta". La parte "muerta" es la que proporciona el don y la parte "viva" junto con la energía que tiene hace que sea posible que se pueda desarrollar el don. No puedo estar seguro pues cada día que pasa este pequeño monstruito no deja de sorprendernos.

Me acarició la mejilla.

Le sonreí.

–-Normalmente, ¿te alimentas de sangre?

–-No, solo cuando tengo sed o lo necesito.

–-Un momento, Carlisle –-interrumpió Jasper cuando iba hablar papá –-, ¿has dicho que Alice ve el futuro?

–-Claro que sí –-Alice se dio por aludida.

–-Por eso supimos de vuestra llegada –-aclaró papá.

–-Edward y Jasper también poseen dones –-intervino Esme –-Jasper puede controlar las emociones y Edward puede leer todas las mentes.

–-No todas –-aclaró de inmediato con su dulce voz –-no puedo leer la mente de Vanessa, en todo el tiempo que llevamos aquí no he podido oír nada de su voz mental.

Papá me miró perplejo.

Yo no salía de mi asombro. [i] ¡Genial!, otro don para ser más bicho raro [/i]

–-¿Estás seguro? –-preguntó Esme.

–-Completamente, mamá.

–-Esto es nuevo… –-susurró papa –-¿No has notado ningún cambio esta semana?

–-No, ninguno.

Pensé en algo raro que hubiera podido sentir días atrás pero no se me ocurrió nada. Tenía la mirada fija en el suelo, intentando recopilar lo que había dicho Edward.

–-No te preocupes cielo –-papá me acunó en sus brazos –-llamaré al tío Eleazar para que venga a echarte un vistazo.

Hice una mueca.

–-Solo vendrán él y Carme –-me alentó.

_No me caían bien sus hijas, o sea mis primas, eran creídas y demasiado orgullosas. Para nada se parecían a sus padres. _

Estuvimos un rato en el salón conversando. Bueno ellos conversaban, yo seguía acunada por los brazos de papá sin salir de mi asombro, pensando en alguna razón por la cual Edward no me podía leer la mente.

–-¿Por qué no les enseñáis sus respectivos cuartos? –-preguntó papá mientras me incorporaba y me meneaba suavemente.

–-Claro –-contesté a su pregunta no muy entusiasmada.

Alice cogió a Rose del brazo y encaminaron la marcha seguidas de Emmett, Jasper. Edward me dejó pasar a mí primero, como todo un caballero.

Llegamos a la primera planta.

–-Este será tu cuarto Jasper –-explicó Alice –-el de enfrente es el mío.

Subimos a la segunda planta.

–-Aquí está el tuyo Rose, enfrente se encuentra el de Emmett –-hizo una pausa –-ven, te enseñaré toda la ropa que te compramos el otro día.

Las dos entraron en la habitación a gran velocidad, seguidas por los tres chicos. Yo me quedé apoyada en el marco de la puerta.

–-¿Vanessa?

–-¿Qué pasa, monstruito?

Alice me sacó la lengua.

–-¿Puedes enseñar el cuarto a Edward?, no creo que a Emmett se le de muy bien.

Emmett estaba sentado en la cama de Rose, al igual que Jasper, conversando con estos dos.

El precioso ángel que tenía por hermano me miró y le hice una seña para que me siguiera. Subimos al tercer piso y anduve, seguida muy de cerca por Edward, hasta su habitación.

Abrí la puerta.

–-Este es el tuyo –-le hice otro gesto para que pasara, yo seguía en el pasillo –-Alice se encargó de colocar la ropa que compramos para ti.

Asintió.

–-En la otra punta está mi habitación, espero que te guste la tuya.

Le dediqué una leve sonrisa y me giré para irme.

–-Vanessa

Me volví a girar y me crucé con sus preciosos ojos dorados. Esta vez demasiado cerca de mí.

Me acarició la mejilla.

–-Siento que estés así, no pretendía…

–-No pasa nada, no te preocupes –-le interrumpí –-es solo que, hay veces que sufro algunos cambios…, lo debes saber, seguro que papá le ha dado vueltas en la cabeza esta tarde.

Asintió.

–-Si quieres algo ya sabes donde encontrarme.

–-Gracias –-me dijo dulcemente.

Después crucé el pasillo y me metí en mi habitación.

* * *

Aquí el segundo capítulo, gracias por leer.

Besos.

¿Dejas rr?

(:


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo III**

–-¡Vanessa! –-me llamó Emmett desde la cocina.

Dejé el libro, que estaba leyendo, encima del escritorio y bajé las escaleras corriendo. Cuando entré vi que Esme estaba junto a Emmett terminando de preparar mi cena.

Me senté a la mesa.

–-Bueno, a ver que te parece –-Emmett me puso el plato delante –-la hemos hecho entre los dos.

Habían hecho una empanada rellena de atún con tomate _¡mm… Deliciosa!_

–-Está buenísima –-les felicité después de saborear el primer bocado.

–-Gracias, Vanessa. –-un sonrisa iluminó el rostro de Esme.

Papá entró en la cocina y se sentó junto a ella.

Comí, lentamente, saboreando delicadamente aquella fabulosa empanadilla.

–-Y dime Vanessa… –-mis ojos se posaron en Esme –-¿hay algún plan para mañana?

–-¿Plan? –-pregunté confusa.

–-¡Pues claro que hay un plan para mañana! –-gritó Alice, entusiasmada, entrando en la cocina seguida del resto de hermanos.

–-¿A dónde nos llevarás, Alice?

–-¡Al centro!, –-comenzó a danzar por toda la cocina gesticulando de emoción mientras explicaba –-compraremos los muebles que queráis para cada una de vuestras habitaciones, ropa, complementos, zapatos, música, pelis…

–-¡Alice! –-la regañé.

Paró de moverse al instante.

–-… en definitiva mañana ¡nos vamos de compras! –-me sacó la lengua y salió de la cocina.

No estaba enfadada conmigo, simplemente era su reacción al hecho de que no la hubiera dejado fantasear todo lo que ella hubiera querido.

Poco a poco fueron saliendo de la cocina mientras yo terminaba de cenar.

–-¿Te importa que me quede? –-preguntó Edward cuando todos habían salido ya.

–-No, claro que no.

Terminé de comer bajo la atenta mirada de sus ojos dorados.

–-Déjame que te ayude.

–-Tranquilo, no es mucho.

Perno no sirvió de nada. No me hizo caso y cogió un paño. Enjuagó y secó mientras que yo fregaba.

–-No hacia falta, lo hago todas las noches –-aclaré.

–-Si, pero hoy has tardado menos.

–-Gracias.

Su majestuosa sonrisa torcida apareció en su rostro provocando que mi corazón latiera más deprisa y me quedara en las nubes. Un golpe secó me sacó de mis ensoñaciones. _¿Pero como podía provocarme esto? ¡A mí!, que era mitad vampiro. ¿Se debía a mi parte humana? _

–-¿Qué ha sido eso? –-pregunté confusa

–-Parece que Emmett ha tirado el jarrón del cuarto de Rosalie.

–-¡¿Qué? ¿Emmett está en el cuarto de Rosalie?

–-Si –-hizo una mueca.

–-¿Y el resto donde estás? –-ya me temía yo algo.

–-Han salido. Esme y Carlisle han ido a dar una vuelta por el pueblo y Alice y Jasper han ido a la parte este del bosque.

–-Creo que nosotros también deberíamos salir de aquí, no quiero escuchar nada de lo que pase aquí esta noche y dudo que a ti te guste leer sus pensamientos.

Volvió hacer una mueca.

–-Venga, vamos.

Le cogí de la mano y tiré de él hasta la puerta. Atravesamos el bosque, corriendo, hasta llegar al río. Mejor dicho hasta una gran roca que había al lado de él. No una roca cualquiera, era mi roca. Me senté en ella al igual que lo haría Edward después.

–-¿Sigues oyendo sus pensamientos?

–-Si, aunque con menos intensidad.

Le sonreí.

–-Es hasta donde más lejos me deja ir papá. No le gusta que me aleje mucho.

–-Es un sitio bonito.

–-Aquí vengo a pensar. El sonido del agua me tranquiliza y ellos –-señalé a unos pajarillos que estaban picoteando en la hierva –-me ayudan a pensar, me escuchan.

–-¿Los pájaros? –-preguntó confuso al igual que extrañado.

Negué con la cabeza.

Él frunció más las cejas.

–-Los animales –-aclaré –-los animales me ayudan a pensar. Losé suena extraño pero me siento tranquila y segura con ellos.

Nos quedamos callados durante unos minutos.

_¡Genial, Vanesa! Ahora pensará que eres una semivampira medio loca. ¿Por qué hablo más de la cuenta? ¡Ah, ya! Por que no me sé callar. _

–-¿Te puedo preguntar algo?

–-Lo que quieras –-respondió seguro.

–-¿Puedes leer la mente a los animales? Ya sé que es una tontería pero tengo curiosidad.

–-No, no puedo. Lo he intentado alguna vez. Mi don se limita a seres con conocimiento, a seres que pueden pensar.

–-A lo mejor alguien tiene ese don. Sería fantástico poder saber como se sienten y qué piensan. ¿No crees?

–-Bueno, no es que me interese mucho lo que piense un pájaro y mucho menos una cucaracha, son asquerosas –-nos reímos –-. Pero si, no estaría mal saber lo que les pasa por su cabeza.

Me sonrió.

–-A mí me parece fascinante. Podríamos aprender tantas cosas. De las hormigas aprenderíamos su perfecto orden para hacer las cosas, la esencia de la miel gracias a las abejas, la gracilidad de la gacela, la rapidez del guepardo, la ferocidad del león, el volar: de todas las aves…

–-Pintado así suena tentador. Tendré que darte la razón, lo has conseguido.

–-¿Conseguido? ¿El qué? –-pregunté confusa.

–-El que quiera aprender tantas cosas de los animales.

Me volvió a sonreír.

Yo hice lo mismo.

–-Ahora ¿te puedo hacer yo una pregunta? –-me miró directo a los ojos.

–-Claro.

–-¿Qué se siente al poder volar?

No me esperaba esa pregunta.

–-Es una libertad única. Dejar que el aire te roce y refresque la cara al surcar el cielo es fantástico, ves todo desde otra perspectiva. Es indescriptible.

Se quedó pensativo, mirando el cielo. Un cielo lleno de estrellas relumbrantes y resplandecientes llenas de energía, de vida. Sin darnos cuenta nuestros cuerpos se fueron tumbando y quedé recostada en su pecho, el trazaba líneas con sus dedos en mi espalda.

–-¿Edward?

–-¿Si?

–-¿Qué te pasó para que llegaras a ser así?

–-Fue en 1920 cuando unos amigos y yo hacíamos una expedición por las montañas –-hizo un pausa –-. Nos gustaba respirar aire puro y limpio, despejarnos de nuestras vidas en la ciudad, por eso salíamos al campo, a la montaña. Ese día estábamos haciendo escalada, Hyde había llegado a la cima. Jim y yo estábamos sujetos a una cuerda mientras subíamos y Mathiu estaba abajo sujetándola. Solo era veinte metros. Pero la cuerda no aguantó nuestro peso. Recuerdo como se rasgaba, veía que íbamos a caer y no nos podíamos agarrar a nada porque justamente estábamos en el tramo más liso de la pared y había muy pocos salientes. Al final la cuerda no aguantó más nuestro peso y caímos al suelo. El impacto me provocó muchas hemorragias internas y me rompí varios huesos.

–-¿Qué le pasó a Jim? –-pregunté curiosa.

–-Él cayó casi encima de mí por lo que se puede decir que mi cuerpo amortiguó parte de su impacto. Aún así se rompió algunos huesos y se produjo varios cortes. Nos llevaron al hospital tan pronto como pudieron. Cuando llegamos yo estaban en las últimas así que me dejaron en una habitación, solo, y se centraron en Jim. Yo no podía abrir los ojos, me pesaban demasiado, y el dolor que tenía en el cuerpo también me lo impedía. Noté como alguien entraba en la habitación, una enfermera, Esme. Cogió mi cama y atravesamos el hospital, me llevó hasta la morgue que estaba deshabitada. Estaba al borde de la inconsciencia cuando me dijo lo que era y lo que iba hacer. Sentí sus dientes atravesando mi piel y como la ponzoña se abría paso mientras desgarraba mis venas. El dolor era insoportable. Cuando abrí los ojos todos mis sentidos estaban muy desarrollados y podía notar todo muchísimo mejor. Esme me explicó y me enseñó ayer como soy ahora: "vegetariano".

Nos quedamos callados un momento.

–-Pero ¿qué pasó con tus padres? Te echarían en falta al ver que no llegabas a casa ¿no?

–-Mis padres ya habían muerto a causa de la gripe Española que por aquel entonces arrasaba en el país.

–-Lo siento –-dije apenada.

–-No te sientas mal, no pasa nada, ocurrió hace muchísimo tiempo y casi no me acuerdo de ellos.

Me removí en su pecho.

Nos quedamos en silencio durante un rato. Yo, apoyada en su pecho, podía notar la respiración de Edward. El sueño poco a poco iba haciendo presencia en mí y me provocó un bostezo.

–-Deberíamos volver. Vamos a casa.

Se levantó con migo en brazos y me depositó en el suelo, al lado de la roca.

–-¿Tú estás loco? Ni loca vuelvo ahora, a saber que siguen haciendo…

Alzó una ceja.

–-En ese caso te llevo, tienes sueño y tienes que dormir.

Me cogió en brazos.

–-¡Bájame! No podemos ir, lo escucharé todo y tú les leerás la mente sin querer o ¿queriendo? … –-alcé una ceja –-… podría ser muy pero que muy perturbador… ni quiero imaginarme a Emmett…

Solté una risita.

No tubo con qué arrebatármelo, se dio por vencido, y me dejó en el suelo, enfrente de él. Me di la vuelta y me senté al lado del árbol más cercano, Edward me imitó y se sentó junto a mí.

–-¿Me cuentas otra historia?

–-¿Qué quieres que te cuente?

–-¿Has conocido a los Vultutis? –-le pregunté mientras apoyaba la cabeza en el tronco.

–-Si, los conocí por casualidad.

–-Cuéntamelo –-insistí –-por favor.

Comenzó a contarme aquella historia de su existencia en la que aparecían los Vulturis. Poco a poco dejé de oír su dulce voz mientras que los ojos se me iban cerrando lentamente. Noté que su frío brazo pasaba por mis hombros y me atraía hacia su pecho donde, minutos después, me quedé dormida.

* * *

**¿Qué os parece?**

**Ya se que no es Edward/Bella originaL pero está bien cambiar de vez en cuando. **

**Gracias por leer y darme vuestras opiniones. **

**Besos!**

**¿rr?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitulo IV**

Amanecí tumbada en mi cama tapada con una manta y con la ropa de ayer noche.

Por mi gran cristalera entraba la claridad abrumadora que me había despertado. Estaba nublado. Típico en Seattle, pero era lo que buscábamos, siempre, para poder salir a la calle la mayoría de los días.

Me metí en la ducha y me bañé rápidamente. Me puse unos vaqueros pitillo con una camiseta de manga corta negra y unas converse a juego. Bajé saltando los escalones de dos en dos hasta llegar al rellano. Cuando llegué al salón todos estaban allí, hablando.

— ¡Buenos días! —saludé

Me saludaron.

— Buenos días, cielo —Esme me abrazó.

— Cariño, Eleazar y Carmen vendrán en unos días —papa se acercó a mí y pasó un brazo por encima de mis hombros —, no te preocupes.

Asentí.

— Por cierto Emmett, parece que los jarrones que colocamos Alice y yo en la habitación de Rose no te gustan, ¿cierto? —pregunté burlonamente.

— Cierto, pero la verdad es: que solo pretendía darles otro toque —se excusó.

— Por suerte para mí —puse cara de horror fingido y miré a papa —Edward me sacó de aquí antes de que se rompiera el tercer jarrón.

Alice iba a estallar a risas y Jasper y Edward intentaban reprimir la suya. Los labios de Emmett se habían estirado hasta formar una línea curva en su rostro. La cara de papá era un poema.

— Ya sabes cielo que tenemos ciertos impulsos, instintos que…

—Si papa, lo se —le corté mientras intentaba excusarse por Emmett dado que este no lo hacía —. Lo que no sé es: ¿cómo ha sobrevivido la casa después de haber pasado el huracán Emmett? —pregunté sarcástica mirando para todos los lados haciendo que comprobaba que todo estaba en orden.

Alice no aguantó más y estalló a carcajadas seguida del resto, de todos.

—Estás muy graciosilla esta mañana ¿ehh?

—Emmett, querido hermano —me senté a su lado en el sillón y le pasé un brazo por los hombros —, ¿no te das cuenta de que aprendí del mejor? Ais… pero que ingenuo eres a veces hermanito — le propiné unas palmaditas en la espalda.

Me miró alzando una ceja.

—Pero te quiero igual… esa pequeña diferencia… no pasa nada…

Alice no podía parar de reírse.

— ¡Callaros ya! —Decía entre carcajada y carcajada — ¡no puedo más!

Estuvimos un rato más riéndonos con las tonterías de Emmett más las mías en algún momento.

— ¿Quieres desayunar, cielo? —me preguntó Esme que venía de la cocina.

— Si, por favor.

Me levanté y la seguí. En la mesa tenía ya listo el desayuno. Cereales con leche.

— Gracias

Ella sonrió.

Poco antes de que terminara de desayunar aparecieron, por la puerta de la cocina, Jacob, Seth y Paul.

—¿Cómo estáis, tíos? —saludó Emmett.

Papá, que también había entrado a la cocina junto al resto de mis hermanos, hizo las presentaciones.

—Buenos días pequeñuela… —Jacob me besó en la mejilla, era como otro hermano.

— Pequeñuela… — murmuré.

Mientras ellos hablaban yo seguía tomándome mis cereales.

— ¿Vanessa?

— Dime, Emmett.

Me metí otra cucharada de cereales en la boca.

— Hace tiempo que no jugamos un partido de béisbol…

— Si, tres días son mucho tiempo… — le interrumpí.

— Alice me ha dicho que va a ver una tormenta en el pueblo… — siguió.

— Así comprobaremos como son tus nuevos hermanos — dijo Seth dándole un codazo a Edward con el que había hecho buenas migas.

— Esta vez si que te voy a ganar piltrafilla — me retó Paul.

— ¡Ja! ¡Ya quisieras tu, lobito!

— Eso lo veremos esta tarde.

— Que no te quepa duda — le desafié.

Quedamos a las siete de la tarde en el lugar de siempre, el claro. Iría toda la manada por lo que habría más presentaciones. Después me limité a terminar mi rico desayuno.

Las siete de la tarde llegaron antes de lo previsto por eso Alice nos había preparado una hora antes con los trajes de béisbol. Llevábamos un paso un poco más ligero que el de los humano, sin correr, que nos permitía llegar justo a tiempo al claro.

— ¿Vane?

— ¿Qué pasa, Jasper?

— ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

—Claro.

— ¿Eres capaz de transformarte en movimiento?

Una sonrisa iluminó mi rostro. Me adelanté corriendo hasta una roca que había en el camino, me impulsé sobre ella y salté mientras todo mi cuerpo adoptaba la forma de un tigre de bengala blanco. Sin dejar de correr me acerqué a Jasper y me mantuve a su lado lo que quedaba de camino.

— ¿He respondido a tu pregunta? —le pregunté una vez habíamos llegado al claro y me había vuelto a transformar en humana.

—Es impresionante Vanessa —un notable tono de admiración salía en sus palabras.

Alcé una ceja.

— Veras, solo he visto a licántropos convertirse y al hacerlo sus ropas han estallado en cambio las tuyas no, son como si se fusionasen contigo, como si se transformaran también, como si formaran parte de ti.

—Si, pero eso no es lo que me habías preguntado…

—Lose pero también tenía curiosidad por ello.

Le pasé un brazo por sus hombros.

—Ya sabes que hay un refrán que dice: nunca te acostarás sin saber una cosa más. Lo que pasa es que en este caso no se puede aplicar del todo… puesto que no vas a dormir…

Varias carcajadas inundaron el silencio del claro.

Papá hizo las presentaciones de nuestra nueva familia al resto de la manada y viceversa.

— ¡Propongo a Emmett! —chilló Alice.

—Yo a Paul —contraatacó Jacob.

—Vanessa —pidió Emmett.

—Jacob —pidió Paul.

Comenzaron a pedir uno cada uno.

—Sam

—Alice

—Jasper

—Edward

—Embry

—Jared

Antes de que Emmett volviera a elegir Rosalie le interrumpió.

—Yo prefiero arbitrar, no me apetece jugar.

—Como quieras, cariño —Emmett hizo una reverencia.

Rose se rió de la tontería de Emmett al igual el resto.

— ¡Seth! —exclamó Emmett.

— Quil, con nosotros —finalizó Paul.

Papa y mama habían colocado las bases y cada uno estaba en su puesto.

Los equipos nos separamos y nos reunimos, cada uno, en un corro.

—Vale, bien, escucharme —Emmett miró a todos.

—Emmett, tenemos un problema.

— ¿Qué pasa Venessa?

—Edward puede leeros la mente, ¿recuerdas? Tenías que haberle pedido.

— ¿Hay alguna otra intención en esas palabras?

— ¡Por supuesto que no! No seas estúpido, Emmett —

—¿Queréis para y centraros en el partido? —nos regañó Seth.

—Perdón —dijimos los dos a la vez.

Alcé la cabeza para mirar al otro equipo y me encontré con los ojos de Edward, él también estaba mirando hacia nosotros. En su rostro apareció una sonrisa torcida que me hacía desvariar. El brazo de Emmett me tiraba hacia abajo obligándome a quitar la vista de aquellos preciosos ojos.

—Céntrate en el juego y no en otro —dijo Emmett burlonamente.

Me sonrojé un poco pero ni siquiera le contesté.

—No hay mucho que decir, tampoco idearemos una táctica puesto que Edward nos puede leer la mente. Comentaros que Edward es el más rápido. ¿Jasper?

— ¿Qué?

—¿Podrías utilizar tu don?

Puse los ojos en blanco, ya sabía por donde iban los tiros.

—¿Cómo?

—¿Harías que se sintieran mal? —puso su mejor cara de niño bueno a Jasper, este se empezó a reír.

—No seas así —le reproché.

—Solo sopesaba las posibles opciones de utilizar los dones que tiene nuestro equipo. Que Edward nos pueda leer la mente es una puñeta —dijo casi gritando esto último.

Las risas del otro equipo se oyeron de fondo.

—¡Capitanes! —llamó papa.

Paul y Emmett se acercaron y se pusieron frete a frente quedando papa en medio.

—Cara —dijo Paul.

—Cruz —Emmett no tenía otra opción.

Papa lanzó la moneda y esta dio varias vueltas en el aire antes de caer en la palma de papa.

—Cara —confirmó papa —¿Paul que eliges?

—Ellos comienzan bateando, nosotros lanzamos.

Esme le dio el bate a Emmett y este me lo pasó a mí que ya estaba lista en la base de lanzamiento.

—¡Sin piedad! —me susurró al oído.

Pensaría que estaba loco si no fuera mi hermano pero, en cambio, provocó que una sonrisa malévola apareciera en mi rostro.

Me coloqué en posición esperando a que Alice me lanzara la bola. Rosalie estaba detrás de mí, agachada, y Esme de pie detrás de ella. Alice con unos movimientos muy ágiles, típicos en una experta lanzadora, lanzó la bola en mi dirección. La golpeé con todas mis fuerzas y en el mismo segundo comencé mi carrera. Pase la primera base sin ninguna dificultad, al igual que la segunda y la tercera. No me transformé en ningún animal pues quería demostrarle a Paul que así, en forma humana, también sabía correr. Me quedaba pasar la última base para poder llegar al final cuando vi que la bola salía del bosque. Apreté un poco más y pasé de largo por delante de Rose y mama antes de que la bola llegara a ellas. Gané, así, la primera carrera para mi equipo.

— ¡Si! —chilló Sam

—Wow —Embry saltó de Alegría.

—Así me gusta —dijo Emmett abrazándome.

En siguiente en batear fue Sam seguido de Jasper y del resto del equipo.

El resultado final fue 4-5 ganando nosotros, por supuesto.

—Vanessa, ¿vienes? —me preguntó Rosalie cuando ellos se iban a casa.

—¡Si!, termino de hablar con Jacob y voy, adelantaros.

Asintió y segundos después se adentraban en el bosque desapareciendo, incluido Edward.

—Dale recuerdos a Leah, hace mucho que no la veo y que no salimos juntas.

—Si, últimamente está muy liada. Está ayudando a Sue, quiere reordenar la casa —puso los ojos en blanco.

—Entonces puede que pronto me pase.

—Se lo diré.

—Vale Jacob, nos vemos.

Me despedí de él con un beso en la mejilla.

—Adiós, Vanessa.

Me adentré andando tranquilamente en el bosque. Era una magnífica sensación poder disfrutar de aquel olor a naturaleza "limpia" de gases contaminantes. De pronto mis sentidos captaron el dulce aroma de un joven oso. No me hacía falta cazar pero llevaba bastante tiempo sin hacerlo y aunque no sentía ni la más mínima quemazón quería asegurarme. No me lo pensé dos veces y me dirigí en su busca atravesando el bosque guiada por mis agudizados sentidos.

* * *

_**Holaa!**_

_**Gracias por leer! **_

_**¡Agradecería que me dejárais vuestra opinión! para saber que os parece y si seguirla o no. **_

_**Besos. **_

_**¿RR?**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Capitulo V**

— ¡Ya estoy aquí! —chillé mientras entraba por la cristalera del salón.

En él estaban Alice sentada en un sofá y Edward y Emmett sentados en el otro.

— Bien jugado, hermanita — me felicitó Jasper que venía de la cocina.

Chocamos las manos.

— Lo mismo digo, hermanito.

Vi que se sentaba al lado de Alice y ella se acurrucaba en su pecho. [i]¡No podía ser![/i]

— ¿Alice, cuando me pensabas decir cierta cosa?, normalmente con cosas así estallas por los aires…

Me miró y una gran sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro. Me puse muy seria

— Ai, Vane… — suspiró — …no te pongas así ¿eh?

— ¡¿Y como me tendría que poner? ¡Si ni siquiera me has dicho nada! ¡Yo lo tendría que saber incluso antes que Emmett!

—¡Eh! —se quejó este.

— Cállate —dijimos las dos a la vez.

La risa me estaba comiendo por dentro y no sabía cuanto tiempo iba a poder aguantarla. Alice sabía muy bien que estaba de broma y que no estaba enfadada con ella, todo lo contrario: estaba muy feliz de que, al fin, hubiese encontrado a alguien junto a quien estar.

Alice se levantó y me abrazó.

—Te quiero enana…

—Y yo Alice, y yo, pero la próxima vez me lo dirás —afirmé —no puede ser que Emmett se entere antes que yo, ¡es un chico!

Los cinco estallamos a carcajadas ante mi comentario.

—Es lo que tiene ser una pequeñaza como tú —me chinchó Emmett

—Te vas a enterar.

Salté mientras me convertía en una pantera, caí sobre él y le tiré al suelo. Comenzamos a jugar. Sabía perfectamente que mis garras y dientes no podían hacerle daño así que no me preocupé mucho y seguimos jugando mientras Emmett no paraba de reírse, yo por dentro también lo hacía.

—Chicos —nos regañó papá.

Me separé de Emmett y me transformé en humana, estábamos sentados en el suelo.

—Ha empezado él —dijimos a la vez y señalándonos.

Papá sonrió y meneó la cabeza hacia los lados.

—Sigo totalmente sorprendido —anunció Jasper.

—¿Se puede saber ahora por qué? —pregunté irónica.

—Por la misma razón que antes, es impresionante la facilidad con la que te transformas…

Puse los ojos en blancos.

—¡Cómo lo vuelvas a mencionar te quito el rango de hermano! —dije en broma aunque me estaba cabreando…

Alice contuvo una risa, al igual que Emmett.

—Cielo, pero Jasper tiene razón…

—Tu también no papa, por favor. Llevo con tigo cincuenta años… me has visto crecer y nunca me has dicho nada…, ¿por qué ahora?

—Por que nunca me he parado a pensarlo del todo, he dado por hecho que lo provoca tu don, pero ahora Jasper me ha vuelto a abrir los ojos.

Bufé.

—Vale, está bien… —me levanté del suelo — … me voy a duchar, aquí os quedáis con vuestras cavilaciones…

—Vanessa yo no pretendía… yo solo estoy impresionado por como…

—Di "transformas", Jasper, y no me va a importar lo más mínimo que estés con Alice —le amenacé.

Estaba bastante molesta, era muy pesado con lo de mi transformación y me hacía sentir incómoda, me hacía sentirme diferente, rara, eso: un bicho aún más raro dentro de este alocado mundo.

Oí como Emmett se reía mientras yo subía las escaleras.

—Idiota —murmuré.

—¡Te he oído! —chilló desde el salón.

—¡Ponte tapones!

Me duché tranquilamente intentado relajarme, intentando quitarme el enfado que llevaba encima para no pagarlo con ninguno de la familia. Me puse unos pantalones cortos negros y una camiseta de tirantes blanca. Dejé mi pelo suelto para que se secara y bajé a cenar.

—Toma, cariño —papá puso un plato con una tortilla francesa en cima de la mesa.

Una silla más a mi izquierda estaba sentado Edward, hablando con Esme sobre como poder traer algunas cosas de la casa en la que vivían.

—Gracias, papa.

—Vanessa, ¿por qué has tardado en venir? —preguntó papa curioso.

Vi que Edward prestaba atención aunque todavía seguía hablando con Esme.

—Estuve hablando con Jacob un rato.

—Si, eso lo se.

—Después fui a cazar. No me alejé mucho, estaba dentro del perímetro que me marcaste.

—Está bien cielo, solo me preocupé al ver que no venías. Ya sabes por qué te lo marqué.

_Me lo marcaste por mi condición, para protegerme_–pensé.

Asentí.

Me sonrió dulcemente.

Iba a meterme otro trocito de tortilla en la boca cuando me dieron unas ganas terribles de vomitar. Mi cuerpo se quedó paralizado, el tenedor se me calló al suelo captando la atención de todos los presentes en la cocina.

—¿Vanessa? —papa estaba alarmado —¿Qué te pasa?

Llegó hasta mi lado y me separó de la mesa.

—¡Vanessa! —gritó Edward moviéndome para que reaccionara.

Vi que los demás entraron en la cocina, curiosos y preocupados, a la vez, a causa de los gritos. Se quedaron paralizados al verme. En sus cara se podía ver reflejado el pánico que les provocaba mi situación. Yo no podía hablar solo seguía sintiendo como mis tripas se removían y como un líquido ácido quería salir por mi boca. Instintivamente corrí hacia el cuarto de baño y vomité lo poco que había comido más un poco de sangre.

Papá apareció a mi lado y me separó el pelo mientras me daba un vaso de agua para que me enjuagara la boca.

Me levanté con su ayuda y le miré horrorizada. Me abrazó acunando mi cabeza en su pecho mientras la sujetaba con una mano.

Miles de lágrimas brotaron de mis ojos.

—Ya pasó, cielo, ya pasó —intentaba calmarme papa.

Me sacó del cuarto de baño al pasillo donde se encontraban todos, asustados. Me separó un poco para poder verme la cara.

—¿Qué te ha pasado, cielo?

—Yo, no… —tartamudeaba— no-o…, yo… lo sien-to

Mi mente se desconectó en ese momento dejándome vagar por un inmenso abismo.

_Miles de luces de colores brillaban y danzaban, sin música, por un tremendo abismo hasta que, todas ellas, se convirtieron en una luz cegadora para después volver a una oscuridad absoluta y no ver ninguna más._

Comencé a percibir leves sonidos: el arrastrar una silla, pasos que iban y venían, leves murmullos, el pitido de una máquina…

Pude captar el efluvio de papá, el de Esme y el dulce aroma de Edward.

—Carlisle, mira —en la voz de Esme resonaba alegría— Vanessa, Vanessa cariño, ¿puedes oírme?

Me tomó la mano y la besó. Cerré débilmente los dedos para que supiera que la oía.

—Se está despertando —afirmó papa.

—Pa-pa —conseguí decir.

—Shh, despacio cielo, con calma.

Comencé a abrir los ojos, pausadamente, pero la claridad de la habitación me lo impedía. Esta desapareció.

Cuando por fin pude abrir los ojos del todo, comprobé que Edward había sido quien había apagado la luz.

—Gracias —me sonrió dulcemente.

Me volví hacia mis padres.

—¿Qué me ha pasado?

—Te desmayaste, cielo —respondió Esme.

—¿Vanessa?

Miré a papa.

—Quiero que me cuentes todo aquello que recuerdes, ¿qué tal desde el partido de béisbol?

Asentí lentamente.

—Jugamos el partido, me quedé un rato hablando con Jacob porque quería saber de Leah. Después cacé. Llegué a casa, jugué con Emmett, me enfadé con Jasper, me duché, bajé a cenar y… ¿vomité? —pregunté con horror.

Papa asintió.

A partí de ahí los recuerdos comenzaron a ser muy confusos, los veía borrosos y me costaba verlos con claridad.

—Lo único que recuerdo con seguridad es que todo se volvió negro y aparecieron muchas luces de colores brillantes por todos lados moviéndose de un sitio a otro. Después se juntaron en una sola y todas desaparecieron volviendo a la oscuridad del principio.

Me quedé callada.

—¿Algo más, cielo? —preguntó Esme cariñosamente.

—No, después me he despertado —contesté en apenas un susurro.

Los tres me miraron extrañados.

—¿Qué pasa? ¡Espera! ¿Cuánto tiempo he estado así?

—Tranquila, cariño, no te alteres —me aconsejó Esme mientras me volvía a recostar en la cama.

—¿Cuánto? —insistí.

—Dos días —respondió papa.

—Dos días … —repetí atónita.

—¿Luces de colores? —preguntó aquella melodiosa voz.

Asentí.

—Que raro… —oí que susurraba mientras se sentaba en la silla cavilando para sus adentros.

_¡Genial! Me toma por un bicho raro…_–pensé.

—¿Ha llegado tío Eleazar?

—Si cariño, él y Carmen llegaron ayer —papá me tomó la mano —ahora debes descansar, mañana los podrás ver.

Asentí débilmente.

—¿Puedo irme a mi cama, por favor?, esta camilla es bastante incómoda para descansar.

—Claro, cielo.

—Incorpórate con cuidado, Vanessa —me aconsejó Esme a la vez que me ayudaba a levantarme.

Edward se acercó.

—Yo la llevaré, mamá.

—Gracias, hijo —le agradeció acompañada de una sonrisa.

—Me cogió delicadamente en sus brazos y me llevó a mi habitación. Me recostó en la cama y me arropó dulcemente.

—Duerme, Vanessa —me susurró.

—No te vayas —le pedí en otro susurro.

—No lo haré.

Se recostó a mi lado acunándome en su pecho.

A los pocos segundos caí vencida y me dormí.

* * *

**De nuevo actualizando ese Fick, espero que os vaya gustando!**

**Gracias por los comentarios y cualquier cosa me decis! **

**Besos. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Capitulo VI**

Me desperté con la claridad del día. Me sentía mucho mejor, como nueva. Al girarme de di cuenta de que Edward no estaba en el sitio de anoche. Lentamente me alcé sobre los codos y le vi sentado en una silla.

—Hola —saludé.

—Buenos días dormilona —su dulce y aterciopelada voz inundó la habitación —¿Cómo estas?

Se acercó a mí.

—Mejor, mucho mejor

—Me alegro —esbozó una sonrisa mientras me acariciaba la mejilla con su pétrea mano.

Aquel tacto despertó en mi estómago miles de mariposas que me fueron difíciles de controlar. Me sonrojé, Edward lo notó y su sonrisa se pronunció.

—Gracias por quedarte anoche.

—Lo haré siempre que quieras, no me importa estar a tu lado.

Me dio un dulce beso en la frente.

—Iré a avisar a Carlisle.

Después desapareció tras la puerta.

Me desplomé de nuevo en la cama aturdida por el comportamiento de Edward. Esta bien, lo admito, ese comportamiento me encantaba.

A los pocos minutos la puerta se abrió y entró papa seguido de Esme, Carmen y Eleazar.

—Cielo, ¿cómo te encuentras?

—Mucho mejor, papa.

—Ay, cariño, nos has asustado…

—Lo siento, mama, no era mi intención, yo…

—Shh… tranquila, cielo

Esme me abrazó dulcemente.

—¡Tío Eleazar!, ¡tía Carmen!

—Hola, chiqui —saludó esta.

—¿Otro don?, Vanessa —preguntó mi tío con una sonrisa.

Los dos me abrazaron.

Hacía mucho que no les veía.

—Eso creo —contesté no muy convencida.

Se quedó pensativo, observándome detenidamente durante varios minutos, callado sin decir nada.

—Has desarrollado un escudo.

—¿Un qué? —pregunté atónita por sus palabras.

—Un escudo —repitió —. Puedes protegerte de cualquier ataque mental como por ejemplo el de Jane o Alec. Apuesto lo que quieras a que Edward tampoco puede leerte la mente.

—No, no puede —afirmó papa.

—Pero…, ¿cómo?, ¿cuándo he desarrollado esto?

—No lo se, Vanessa —mi tío suspiró —tan solo puedo ver los dones que posee cada vampiro, no se cuando lo desarrollan. Pero supongo que tú lo has desarrollado desde la última vez que te vi hasta ahora.

—Eso entra dentro de las posibilidades —observó papa —dado que, la última vez, no lo detectaste.

—Exacto —contestó Eleazar.

Esme y Carmen permanecían calladas escuchando con atención la conversación.

—Pero si de eso solo hace un mes… —susurré —, ¿cómo lo he podido desarrollar en tan poco tiempo?

—Ese es el punto que nos extraña. Es muy poco tiempo para poder desarrollar un don tan fuerte como ese —explicó mi tío.

—Bueno, ya es suficiente por hoy —protestó Esme —Vanessa debe ducharse y bajar a desayunar.

—Llevas razón, amor, lo sentimos —se disculpó —antes revisaré a Vanessa.

Todos salieron de la habitación excepto papa que me estuvo revisando. Cuando terminó me duché y cambié. Bajé al salón en donde nos despedimos de mis tíos, pues ya se tenían que ir.

—¿Dónde están los demás? —pregunté a papa mientras ingresábamos en la cocina.

—En el instituto, hoy es miércoles.

—Y, ¿Edward?

—Quería quedarse contigo —me guiñó un ojo.

—Ah

Desayuné todo lo tranquila que pude.

—Papa, ¿irás al hospital?

—Si, cielo.

—¿Puedo ir contigo?, me gustaría ver a Sid

—Claro, así te despejarás. Esme y Edward vendrán con nosotros.

Asentí.

A la hora nos estábamos metiendo en los coches para ir al hospital. Yo iba con Edward en su Volvo y papa con Esme en el mercedes negro.

—¿Puedo preguntarte algo? —pidió dubitativo, Edward, mientras bajaba el volumen de la radio.

—Claro, lo que quieras.

_Error, Vanessa no deberías haberle dado tanta libertad, a saber que cosa te pregunta ahora. _

—¿Quién es ese Sid?

—¿Sid? —sonreí me esperaba cualquier otra pregunta menos esta— Sid es un chico moreno con ojos verdes de diecinueve años. Lo conocí el año pasado cuando entraba haciendo una guardia con papa.

—¿Trabajas en el hospital? —preguntó incrédulo.

—¡Claro que no!, —exclamé— algunas noches me quedo con él, así no está tanto tiempo solo.

—y, ¿qué le pasa a Sid?

—¿Te refieres a porqué lleva tanto tiempo en el hospital?

Asintió.

—Tiene cáncer. Su familia murió cuando él tenía diez años y hace dos, el orfanato, en donde vivía, lo trasladó al hospital porque había empeorado. Papa se está haciendo cargo de su enfermedad y yo lo voy a visitar siempre que puedo —sonreí levemente— Este último mes ha mejorado un poco pero la quimioterapia que le están dando es muy fuerte y le causa grandes estragos en sus defensas lo que provoca que el cáncer, poco a poco, se vaya extendiendo más.

Agaché la cabeza dejando que mi largo pelo me tapara la cara. Unas lágrimas se escaparon de mis ojos, rápidamente me las sequé.

—Lo siento, no tenía que haber preguntado.

Con su fría mano me levantó el mentón obligándome a mirarle a los ojos.

—No, está bien, no te preocupes.

Su dedo limpió una lágrima que corría por mi mejilla.

Ya habíamos llegado al hospital. Cuando me hube tranquilizado salimos del coche y entramos.

—Buenos días, señora Jell

Saludé a la recepcionista.

—Buenos días, Vanessa, ¿qué tal?

—Bien gracias, ¿Papá está en su consulta?

—Si.

—Gracias, señora Jell.

—De nada, cielo.

Comencé a caminar por los pasillos seguida de Edward. Subimos al primer piso y entramos en la consulta de papa.

—¿Te gusta el hospital, Edward?

—No, está mal —se encogió de hombros— las instalaciones que he visto cuando venía con Vanessa eran buenas.

Papa le sonrió

—Vanessa, ¿sabes que Edward ha estudiado medicina?

—Ahora sí.

_Con que era médico, ¿qué más sabía hacer Edward?_ Eso era un misterio que pensaba describir poco a poco.

—Esto papa… voy a ver a Sid. No le han cambiado de habitación, ¿verdad?

—No, cielo. En la ciento veinticuatro

—Ciento veinticuatro —repetí en un susurro mientras salía de la consulta.

_Toc, Toc, Toc_

—Adelante —invitó una voz masculina.

Asomé la cabeza por la puerta.

—¿Cómo está mi enfermo favorito?

—¡Vanessa!, ¡cuánto tiempo!

Entré a la habitación y le abracé, después le besé en la mejilla.

—Si… lo siento —intenté disculparme.

—No te preocupes, ¿qué tal estas?

—Mejor que tú, seguro.

—Tonta… —los dos reímos.

Me dio un leve empujón.

—Cuéntame, has estado mucho tiempo sin venir, algo te habrá pasado.

—¿Sabes?, hace tres días mientras estaba cenando me dieron unas ganas terribles de vomitar y eché todo lo que había comido —me salté el punto donde aparecía la sangre— después me desmayé y ayer por la noche me desperté. Hoy estoy como nueva.

Su cara era un poema.

—¿Sid?, tranquilo —le zarandeé— estoy bien. No tenía que haberte dicho nada de eso.

—No, está todo bien —su respiración se calmó— menos mal que tu padre es médico.

Le sonreí.

—Lo importante es que estas bien, Vanessa.

Me senté en el borde de la cama y tomé su mano entre las mías.

—¿Y por aquí que ha pasado?

—Nada interesante: me cambian el goteo, voy a la quimio, salgo de paseo por las tardes…

—¿Sólo por las tardes? ¿Por la mañana nadie te saca?

—No, nadie me saca. Las enfermeras están demasiado ocupadas con los de la cuarta planta. No te preocupes, Vane, no puedes estar con un enfermo todos los días.

—¿Quién ha dicho que no?

—Vanessa, tienes que ir al instituto. Tienes que vivir tu vida.

—Sid, tu formas parte de ella. Eres mi mejor amigo. No se que haría sin ti cuando…, si te llega a pasar algo.

—Shh…, tranquila. No pienses en eso ahora.

Me abrazó, apoyé mi cabeza en su pecho y un reguero de lágrimas inundó mi cara.

Después de este mal rato estuvimos hablando y riendo durante un tiempo.

—Sabes?

—No

Volvimos a reír.

—Tengo nuevos "hermanos" —entrecomillé con las dedos la palabra hermanos.

—¿Te acuerdas de Esme?

—Si.

—Pues tiene tres hijos: Jasper, Rosalie y Edward. Son adoptados como nosotros y se han venido a vivir a casa los cuatro. Papa está muy contento, bueno todos lo estamos.

Sid seguía sonriéndome.

Unos golpecitos en la puerta interrumpieron nuestra conversación.

* * *

**¿Quién será el/la que ha interrumpido la conversación? No es muy difícil de adivinar...**

**Espero que os haya gustado y dejeis vuestros rr!**

**Besos**


	7. Chapter 7

**Capitulo VII**

—Adelante —dijo Sid

Lentamente la puerta se abrió y apareció Edward.

—¡Edward!, ven pasa —me acerqué a él y le arrastré a dentro de la habitación.

—Sid, este es Edward: mi "hermano". Edward este es Sid, mi mejor amigo.

—Encantado —dijo Sid.

Alargó la mano y Edward se la estrechó.

—Igualmente.

—¿Así que tú eres el nuevo hermano de Vanessa?

—Si, llegamos hace unos días —contestó Edward, tranquilo.

Sid solo sonrió.

De pronto un silencio incómodo invadió aquella habitación… No sabía que hacer o decir. Sid y Edward compartían algunas miradas para luego desviarlas hacia otro sitio, entonces este decidió romper el silencio.

—Vanessa, ha dicho Carlisle que vayas a la consulta, por favor.

—Está bien.

—Un placer conocerte, Sid —se despidió volviendo a estrechar su mano.

—Lo mismo digo, Edward.

Edward salió de la habitación.

—Mañana vendré ¿si?

—Tengo revisión… ya sabes como son…

La sonrisa que había en mi rostro se apagó.

—Vendré otro día.

—Cuando puedas.

Le di un abrazo.

—Está enamoradote ti y tú de él…, se nota a distancia —susurró en mi oído.

—¡Cállate tonto! —me ruboricé mientras le alborotaba el pelo —eso no es verdad.

Alzó una ceja.

—Vendré a verte pronto. Adiós.

Salí de la habitación y me encontré a Edward apoyado en la pared. Seguro que había oído todo.

—¿Vamos?

—Si, —susurré sin mirarle a los ojos.

Hicimos el camino en silencio, yo, procurando no mirarle directamente a los ojos. En unos pocos minutos llegamos a la consulta.

—¿Qué pasa, papa? —pregunté

—Alice ha dicho que en diez minutos nos vamos de caza, ¿venís?

—Yo no voy. No tengo ganas —me senté en una silla.

Miró a Edward.

—Fui el día antes de venir, no me hace falta —dijo seguro.

—Mejor, así no se queda Vanessa sola —papa se relajó— gracias Edward.

Puse los ojos en blanco. No me hacía falta que nadie me cuidara.

Salimos del hospital y nos fuimos a casa. Durante el trayecto Edward y yo no cruzamos palabra.

Como había dicho Alice, a los diez minutos, todos se habían ido dejándonos solos a Edward y a mí.

—No tenías porqué haberte quedado —dije mientras bajaba las escaleras.

Edward estaba en el sofá leyendo un libro.

—Te vas a aburrir, podías estar divirtiéndote con ellos. ías estar divirtiéndote con ellos. Yo podía haberme quedado sola.

Cerró el libro y me miró alzando una ceja.

—¿Y si te hubiera pasado lo del otro día? —inquirió

—No tiene por qué volverme a ocurrir.

—Exacto, pero tu eso no lo sabes —su todo de voy iba aumentando y notas de angustia y preocupación salían de su boca.

—Edward…

—¿Cómo crees que se sentirían al venir y verte tirada en el suelo? —hizo una mueca— ¿sabes como nos sentiríamos?

—No me des voces, Edward —dije cabreada —No entiendo por qué te pones así, ¡apenas me conoces!

—¡Maldita sea, Vanessa! —se puso de pie de un golpe—, ¿es que no te das cuenta?

No me podía creer que me estuviera peleando con el amor de mi vida, claro que él eso no lo sabía. Ahora Edward estaba enfrente de mí.

—¿Cuenta de qué? —inquirí

Puso sus manos en mis mejillas. Era un gusto poder sentirlas, frías, contra mi piel.

—Vanessa yo… te amo y no soportaría que te pasase nada.

Ya está, él lo había dicho y ahora nadie podía detenerme. Acorté la distancia que nos separaba y le besé. Le besé para demostrarle cuanto le quería, cuanto lo amaba. Desde que le vi aquel día había sido una tortura el no poder besarlo, el no poder tocarlo de esta manera. Sus fríos labios se juntaron con los míos. Nuestras bocas se movían, sincronizadas, fundiéndose en un beso dulce y tierno pero a la vez apasionado. Edward enroscó una mano en mi cintura y me apretó más contra él. Mis dedos se enredaban en su pelo mientras seguíamos besándonos. Tan solo me separé de sus labios para susurrarle un "te amo".

Pasamos lo que quedaba de mañana abrazados en el sofá hablando de nosotros. Me sentía tan bien en sus brazos que la sensación la cambiaría ni por todo el oro del mundo.

—¿Qué tal si comes algo? —preguntó cuando oyó el leve rugido de mis tripas.

Hice un puchero, no me quería separar de él. Edward se cruzó de brazos e hizo otro puchero, sonreí ante su gesto y le besé en la mejilla.

—Está bien, tu ganas.

Sonrió.

—¿Me permite la señorita que le prepare la comida?

—Mmmm… con mucho gusto, señor.

Llegamos a la cocina en cuestión de segundos. Retiró una silla para que yo me sentara. Enseguida se pudo a prepararme la comida mientras yo le observaba detenidamente. Al cabo de unos minutos puso sobe la mesa un plato con patatas y dos huevos fritos.

—Ya sé que no es una gran comida…

—Es mi favorita —le interrumpí— gracias.

Una bella sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

—Me alegro de que te guste.

Me acarició la mejilla y se sentó enfrente de mí. Durante toda la comida tuve esos preciosos ojos dorados pendientes de mí, analizando todo lo que hacía. Cuando terminé fregamos los platos.

—He sido más rápida que tú —le chinché

—¿Eso crees? —levantó una ceja.

—Pues claro —dije con su rostro a escasos centímetros del mío.

Mi respiración comenzó a acelerarse. Con su mano derecha acarició mi mejilla, el contacto con su piel hizo que los latidos de mi corazón aumentaran. Edward esbozó una sonrisa al darse cuenta. Lentamente se acercó a mi cuello y comenzó a besarlo con besos cortos y pausados. Después con su nariz recorrió mi piel, desde mi clavícula hasta mis labios, inhalando mi aroma. Se separó levemente y me miró a los ojos.

Junté mis labios con los suyos besándolo dulcemente.

—He vuelto a ser más rápida —susurré.

No me contestó. Esbozó una sonrisa torcida que provocó que mi corazón volviera a dar un vuelvo. Me cogió de la cintura y me atrajo a él juntando sus labios con los míos. Como si de un puzzle se tratara nuestros labios encajaban a la perfección y nuestras lenguas se abrieron paso y comenzaron una lucha en la que ninguna ganaría.

—¿Sabes?

Estábamos sentados en el sofá y desde él se podía ver una foto en la que salíamos Emmett, Alice, papa y yo.

Levanté la cabeza de su pecho para mirarlo a los ojos.

—Me gustaría ver fotos de ti, de cuando eras pequeña.

—¡Ah! No, ni hablar —casi chillé

Me despegué por completo de su pecho quedando enfrente de él.

—¿Por qué no? —Edward estaba aguantando la risa.

Se veía como disfrutaba viéndome así, yo también disfrutaría.

—Por que me da vergüenza —me crucé de brazos y fijé mi vista en ellos.

—Por favor —pidió dulcemente levantándome el mentón.

Irresistible me resultaba negarme pero no caería, no tan fácilmente.

—No me vas a convencer.

Me levanté para irme pero a los pocos segundos me encontraba acorralada contra la pared.

—¿Segura?

Asentí.

—No te lo voy a poner nada fácil. Ver mis fotos es un gran privilegio —una sonrisa pícara apareció en su rostro.

Me mordí el labio inferior sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos.

Lentamente se acercó a mis labios para juntarlos en un beso dulce que se fue convirtiendo más intenso. Al cabo de unos minutos se desprendió de ellos para que yo pudiera respirar pero los suyos no se separaron de mi anatomía, recorrieron mi mejilla hasta llegar a mi cuello para besarlo frenéticamente. Mi corazón latía muy deprisa, nuestras respiraciones estaban agitadas pero a la vez iban acompasadas. Miles de mariposas revoloteaban por todo mi cuerpo queriendo salir de él. Siguió besando mi cuello, mis labios… Ni una sola pizca de aire podía pasar entre nuestros cuerpos. Se separó de mi lentamente mordiendo mi labio inferior, después juntó nuestras frentes.

—¿He conseguido ganarme ese privilegio?

Me encogí de hombros.

—Te lo iba a dar de todas maneras —dije sonriendo mientras jugaba con un mechón de mi pelo.

Una sonrisa apareció en su rostro mientras meneaba la cabeza hacia los lados provocando que nuestras narices chocaran.

—Eres un bichito aterrador.

—Bueno ya sabes… —me volví a encoger de hombros— … es un encanto natural.

Rió y yo con él.

—¿Todavía quieres verlas?

—¡Si!

—Vamos a mi habitación.

Le cogí de la mano y en cuestión de segundos ya estábamos en mi alcoba. Cogí de mi estantería una caja y diez álbumes. Me dirigí hacia la cama y me senté a su lado.

—Estas son las que tengo yo, Alice tiene más en su habitación, creo que hay más en el estudio y Emmett tiene algunas —suspiré— empieza por donde quieras.

Me eché para atrás tumbándome en la cama.

—Si tú no las ves con migo no es igual.

—Entonces las veré contigo, ven.

Nos sentamos en el centro de la cama, yo en su regazo. Comenzamos por la cajita, donde había fotos de cuando yo era un bebé. Estuvimos viendo, toda la tarde, fotos mientras le contaba que era lo que estábamos haciendo en cada momento.

* * *

**_Esperábais que fuera Edward? Era un poco obvio jaja Muchas gracias por los rr me alegro que os guste la historia. Espero que este capi también! Besos._**


	8. Chapter 8

**Capitulo VIII**

Después, de ver todas las fotos y contarle anécdotas, me metí en la ducha mientras él me preparaba la cena. Cuando salí me puse mi pijama y bajé a la cocina. Cené bajo su atenta mirada.

—No me voy a ir a acostar —protesté mientras se me escapaba el segundo bostezo.

Estábamos los dos en el salón, yo acurrucada en sus brazos, viendo una película.

—¿Por qué no?, estás que te caes de sueño.

—No estoy que me caigo de sueño —protesté—… además, si me duermo te quedarás solo.

—No me quedaré solo, estaré contigo. Me encanta verte dormir —declaró.

—¿Es que ya me has visto dormir?

Me separé de él para poder verle la cara.

—Anoche, —me recordó— pareces un angelito.

Acarició mis mejillas con sus manos. Me sonrojé.

—¡Venga, a la cama!

—¡No!

Fue inútil resistirme porque ya me tenía cogida en brazos y subíamos las escaleras. Me tumbó en la cama y me arropó con las sábanas para luego tumbarse, él, a mi lado. Comenzó a tararear una melodía lenta, dulce, bellísima…, que no reconocí. Me sumí en un profundo sueño. Otra vez aparecieron aquellas luces, otra vez danzaban sin música, otra vez se dispersaron, otra vez volvió a quedarse todo oscuro. Me desperté sobresaltada. Ese sueño me inquietaba, no sabía lo que significaba.

—¿Estas bien, amor? —me preguntó Edward sentándose al instante con migo.

—Si solo es que… —me pasé una mano por la frente— … he vuelto a tener el mismo sueño de las luces.

—¿Me lo quieres contar?

—Mejor mañana…

—Como quieras, mi vida.

Me volvió a tumbar en su pecho.

—Descansa.

Una claridad abrumadora me despertó del sueño profundo en el que me encontraba.

—Buenos días, amor.

—Buenos días.

Le sonreí.

—Mejor…

—Me alegro, ¿vas a contarme el sueño?

—¿Qué sueño, hermanita? —inquirió Emmett entrando a la habitación. Edward y yo estábamos en la cama, afortunadamente vestidos: eso chafaría las burlas de Emmett.

—¡Emmett! —le regañé.

—Lo siento, tenía que haber llamado… — puso los ojos en blanco.

—¿Ya estáis todos aquí?

—Sí, ¿acaso te parezco transparente?

—He preguntado por TODOS, ¡ya se que tú estas aquí! ¡No seas tan egocéntrico!

Emmett hizo varios gestos con las manos, yo le ignoré.

—Será mejor que le cuente a papá lo del sueño.

—Si será lo mejor, cielo —Edward me acarició la mejilla.

Yo le sonreí.

—¡Oh!, que tierno —Emmett puso ojitos de niño tonto.

—¡Emmett! —grité de nuevo.

Me levanté de la cama y me tiré encima de él cayéndonos los dos al suelo. Comencé a pegarle, jugando.

—Está bien pequeña, ya te dejo.

—Más te vale

Me levanté despacio mientras el también se incorporaba.

—¿Es una amenaza, señorita? —me preguntó amenazante.

Nos habíamos quedado frente a frente en mitad del pasillo.

—No, es una advertencia.

Jasper, Rose y Edward nos miraban sorprendidos, este último preparado por si tenía que intervenir.

—Si no fuera porque llevo con vosotros más de medio siglo se me habría quedado la cara igual que a ellos —Alice señaló a nuestros hermanos.

Emmett y yo comenzamos a reír a carcajadas mientras chocamos nuestras manos.

—¿Siempre estáis así, de broma? —preguntó Rose incrédula.

—No siempre —contesté

—Pero la mayoría de las veces, no nos gusta estar amargados y somos los dos hermanos más bromistas y locos de la casa —afirmó Emmett.

—Lo de loco… ¿lo dices por ti verdad?

—Tu ya me entiendes —me susurró, a sabiendas de que le podían oír, mientras me daba un leve codazo.

Volví a reírme.

—No me vuelvas a asustar así —Edward me abrazó por la cintura.

El pasillo ya estaba vacío.

—Vamos amor, Emmett y yo estábamos de broma, cuando estamos enfadados de verdad se nos nota —aclaré.

Dio un leve suspiro.

—Ve a cambiarte, te quiero.

Me dio un dulce beso y después cruzó el pasillo para entrar en su habitación.

Me cambié lo más rápido que pude, me puse una falda marrón, una camiseta blanca de tirantes y unos zapatos a juego. Cuando salí Edward me estaba esperando.

—¡Si que eres rápido!

Me agarró de la cintura y me besó.

—Se lo tenemos que decir…

—Si, se van a alegrar —afirmó —, Alice está deseando que bajes.

Puse cara de horror y no era fingido. Edward sonrió ante mi expresión.

Bajamos las escaleras cogidos de la mano, llegamos al salón donde estaban todos.

—Os tenemos que decir algo… —acaparé la atención de todos.

—Vanessa y yo estamos juntos —siguió repentinamente Edward sin preparar el terreno antes.

—¡Cuánto me alegro! —Esme se acercó a abrazarnos— ya era hora de que encontraras a alguien, hijo.

Edward la sonrió.

—Me alegro mucho cariño —papa me estrechó en sus brazos.

El resto también nos felicitaron y Alice, como una loca, daba saltitos por todo el salón.

—¿Vas a contarme el sueño, por favor? —pidió Edward mientras yo desayunaba.

—Claro.

Le conté con todo lujo de detalles aquel sueño que tenía cada noche.

—¿Luces de colores?, que extraño…

—Si, lo sé…

Me miró preocupado.

—Vamos ha hablar con Carlisle.

Me tomó de la mano y salimos de la cocina.

—Carlisle, ¿podemos hablar?

Papa nos miró extrañados.

—Si, claro. Vamos a mi despacho.

—Ui…, ¿qué habrán hecho estos dos…? —susurró Emmett con una risa burlona.

Subí las escaleras sin hacer caso a su comentario.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó una vez dentro del despacho.

Edward me miró y asintió.

Volví a contar mi sueño. Todo lo que ocurría en él.

La cara de papa era un poema.

—Vanessa, he de admitir que no había oído un sueño igual en mi larga existencia, es bastante extraño.

—Eso es algo que ya sé, papa —dije sarcástica.

—¿Desde cuando lo tienes, cielo?

—Cuando me desmayé. Lo tuve por primera vez antes de despertar y a partir de ahí todas las noches.

—Si Carlisle yo tampoco le encuentro ningún sentido —comentó Edward

—Sentido ¿a qué? —pregunté

—Carlisle piensa que el sueño tiene que tener algún sentido, pero no encontramos cual —volvió a explicarme Edward.

—No te preocupes, cielo. De todas maneras te haré un estudio completo, es raro que una semivampira se desmaye.

Me sonrió mientras me acariciaba la mejilla.

—Como quieras papa.

—Todo va a estar bien, cielo, solo es para asegurarme.

Asentí en su pecho pues me había abrazado.

—Oye papa, ¿cuándo iremos al instituto?

—Edward y tú os incorporaréis el lunes.

—¿Y mañana?

—Habrá sol.

—Canastos…

El resto del día Edward y yo lo pasamos juntos. Esa noche también dormí en sus brazos. El viernes como nos había dicho papa: era soleado. La libertad se limitaba, no podíamos salir a sitios donde hubiese humanos puesto que nuestra piel, al contacto con el sol, brilla. Al contrario que nuestros hermanos, Edward y yo, salimos a pasear por el bosque. Nos contamos más cosas de nuestras respectivas vidas y de lo que habíamos estudiado, entre beso y beso.

A la mañana siguiente Alice me despertó entrando a mí cuarto como una loca. Edward no estaba.

—Buenos días, Alice.

—Buenos días enana…

—La enana tiene cincuenta años.

—Si, bueno pero nunca dejaras de ser la enana de la familia —puse los ojos en blanco— ¿sabes a donde nos vamos?

Solo había una cosa que a Alice le hiciera sonreír de esa manera: las compras.

—Vanessa no puede ir de copras, Alice.

Papa entró en la habitación.

—¡Si! —grité— ¡no puedo ir de compras!

Me puse a saltar por toda la habitación, canturreando, hasta que Alice me tiró un cojín que me impactó, de lleno, en el estómago tirándome a una silla en la cual quedé sentada.

—¡Ey, Alice! ¡Qué soy sensible! —los tres comenzamos a reírnos.

A Alice y a mí nos entró la risa floja, no parábamos de decir tonterías y reírnos aún más.

—¡Eh! ¿Qué pasa que os estáis riendo sin mí? —preguntó Emmett cuando entró en la habitación.

Alice y yo nos quedamos calladas durante un momento, nos miramos, y comenzamos a reír de nuevo.

—¡Alice, para de reírte —la tiré el cojín

Yo estaba más roja que un tomate.

—No puedo, es bastante gracioso, ¿has visto como nos ha mirado? —dijo entre risas.

—Si… —apenas pude contestar.

El resto de la familia había llegado a la habitación y observaba desde la puerta la escena.

—¡Alice, ya basta! ¡Para de reírte! —intenté decir con mi tono de voz más serio.

Alice me miró, callada, seria, asimilando mi reacción. No sirvió de nada por que comenzamos a reírnos de nuevo.

Vi como papa le hacía una seña a Jasper y pronto comencé a notar una sensación extraña.

—¿Por qué ya no tengo tantas ganas de reírme? —pregunté irónica a Alice mientras desviaba mi vista hacia Jasper.

—Tengo una cierta idea

—Solo cumplo ordenes —se excusó Jasper mirándonos a ambas.

—Vale, ya está, hemos terminado de reírnos. No volveré a reírme, lo prometo, pero por favor deja de utilizar tu don —supliqué.

Emmett se carcajeó.

—No te rías, ahora no tiene gracia nada —le miré mosqueada.

—¡Claro que la tiene! —volvió a reírse acompañado de leves risas del resto.

—Cámbiate, Vanessa, nos vamos al hospital —dijo papa antes de salir de la habitación junto al resto.

—Ya voy, papa.

Me dirigí a Edward.

—Buenos días —le besé en los labios.

—Buenos días, amor.

—Me ha dicho Alice que hoy iréis de compras.

—Si, lo sé —dijo algo triste.

Agachó la cabeza, decaído.

—No pongas esa cara, te divertirás al oír los pensamientos de Alice y de los demás, ya lo veras.

Sonrió.

—Así, mucho mejor.

Le acaricié la mejilla.

—Me gustaría acompañarte al hospital.

—Pero debes ir de compras y comprarte cosas bonitas para adornar tú habitación

—Contigo tengo suficiente.

Le sonreí antes de darle un corto beso en los labios.

—Voy a cambiarme.

Salió de mi cuarto.

Me duché y me cambié muy rápido. No desayuné pues papa me iba a hacer unos análisis, entre otras pruebas.

—A la tarde nos vemos, cómprate muchas cosas. Te quiero.

Le besé en los labios.

—Y yo.

Salí de la casa y me monté en el mercedes negro de papa.

* * *

Nuevo capituLo espero que os guste.

** Shirley Vulturi**: _me alegro de que te guste la historia, gracias por pasarte siempre y dejarme rrs!_


	9. Chapter 9

**Capitulo IX**

—Siéntate, por favor —papa me indicó la camilla que tenía a mi lado.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres ver en los análisis? —pregunté curiosa.

—Quiero ver si se ha producido algún cambio en tu organismo.

Me remangué la camisa del brazo derecho mientras papa preparaba las agujas.

—¿Lista?

—Sabes perfectamente que las agujas no son mi punto fuerte así que cuanto antes mejor.

—Tranquila, cielo, no es nada.

Cerré los ojos. Noté un leve pinchazo.

—Ya está —anunció papa al cabo de unos segundos.

Abrí los ojos e instintivamente presioné la herida con el algodón que me había puesto papa.

—Ven, súbete —me indicó un peso.

Le hice caso.

—Bien, esto lo mantienes constante.

Siguió haciéndome varias pruebas durante un largo periodo de tiempo.

Cuando terminó con la última se quedó muy pensativo.

—¿Pasa algo?

—No, cielo, no pasa nada —cambió su expresión rápido y me dedicó una sonrisa

Me estrechó entre sus brazos.

—Tengo miedo de que te pase algo, Vanessa, tengo miedo de perderte.

—Papa, por favor, no te pongas así. No me pasará nada. ¡Y si me pasa tú me salvarás!, eres un súper papa, eres mi súper papa.

Sonrió.

Me daba por satisfecha, era eso lo que quería.

Continuamos hablando otro rato.

—¿Papa?

—Dime, cielo.

—¿Puedo ir a ver a Leah?, hace tiempo que no la veo.

—Si, cariño, pero ten cuidado.

—Papa…

Me besó en la frente.

—Lo tendré.

—Gracias —hizo una pausa— llévate el coche.

—Pero si me le llevo, ¿cómo vas a ir a casa?

—No te preocupes.

—No se cuando llegaré.

—Es sábado, quédate hasta la hora que quieras. Los chicos y Esme tardaran en llegar.

—Vale, papa, Adiós.

—Adiós.

Me subí al mercedes negro y me encaminé hacia La Push. Aparqué enfrente de la casa de Leah y llamé a la puerta. A los pocos minutos abrió la puerta. Llevaba puesto un mono azul manchado de pintura.

—¡Vanessa!

—Hola, Leah.

—Ven pasa. Ten cuidado de no mancharte estamos remodelando todo.

Pasé, el suelo estaba tapado por papeles y los muebles cubiertos por sábanas. Llegamos al salón donde Sue pintaba la pared de un naranja clarito.

—Buenos días, Sue —la saludé.

—¡Vanessa, cariño! ¿Qué tal?

—Bien, gracias.

—Perdona que la casa esté así pero…

—La dio un venazo y quiso remodelarlo todo.

—¡Leah! —la regañó su madre.

Yo aguanté una risita.

—¿Puedo ayudar?

—¿Segura? Mira si te manchas la ropa…

—No te preocupes, Sue. Ya conoces a Alice. Tendrá una escusa perfecta para ir otra vez de compras.

Las tres nos reímos.

Necesitaba algo con lo que distraerme todo el día. Iba a estar sin Edward.

—Entonces coge una brocha. Leah podéis ir pintando tu habitación.

Las dos subimos al piso de arriba y entramos en el cuarto.

—Bien, tú empieza por esta y yo por esa, ¿te parece?

—Claro —contesté.

Mojamos la brocha en el bote de pintura.

—¿Azul oscuro?

—Si, me recuerda la noche de luna llena. Un cielo oscuro y sin estrellas, solo la luna en todo tu esplendor.

—Vaya… si que te afecta esto de ser una chica lobo —susurré en coña.

—¡Oye! —se quejó.

—Lo siento, solo bromeaba.

Reímos.

—¿Qué tal vas con la búsqueda de tú imprimación? —pregunté pasado un rato.

—Vanessa, por favor…

—¡Nada de por favor, Leah!, la tenemos que encontrar.

—La verdad es que no estoy segura de tenerla.

—¿Cómo que no? —exclamé— tienes una imprimación al igual que ellos. ¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué por ser una chica ya no la tienes que tener? Estas de coña, ¿verdad?

—Ya no se lo que pensar —se sentó en el suelo.

—Vamos, Leah, note pongas así, tarde o temprano la encontrarás. Yo te ayudaré a buscarla.

—Estas completamente chalada.

—Lo sé pero que se le va hacer, es un encanto natural.

—Uno de tantos —dijo sarcástica.

—¡Oye! —fui yo la que me quejé ahora.

Comenzamos a reírnos, ella movió su brocha y me pinto un poco el brazo.

—Lo siento, Vane, ha sido sin querer.

—Sin querer ¿no? —una sonrisa maliciosa de dibujo en mi cara.

La pinté igual, no parábamos de reírnos.

Volvió a pintarme y la volví a pintar comenzando, así, una guerra de brochas de la cual las dos salimos hasta las trancas de pintura.

—¡Chicas a comer! —nos llamó Sue

Bajamos a la cocina y Sue se nos quedó mirando horrorizada.

—No tenéis remedio, anda sentaos.

—Sue, ¿dónde está Harry?

—Se fue con Billy a pescar.

Comimos las tres entre risas y cotilleos, Seth se había ido Embry y Quil a dar una vuelta.

Después recogimos todo y nosotras terminados de colocar la habitación de Leah pues la pintura ya se había secado.

—¿Por qué no te duchas antes de irte? —me ofreció Sue.

Ya eran las ocho de la tarde y había oscurecido.

—No te preocupes, Sue, no hace falta.

Puse una sábana en el sillón del conductor del mercedes para no mancharlo al conducir aunque la pintura que llevaba encima ya estaba seca, solo por si acaso.

—Gracias por ayudarnos

—Sin problema, Sue, además ha sido muy divertido —di un codazo a Leah.

—Vosotras dos no tenéis remedio.

Las tres nos reímos de lo irremediable.

Me despedí de ellas y fui a casa.

Al llegar guardé el coche en el garaje y subí a la casa.

—Ya era hora —me dijo Alice en un tono de seriedad fingido.

—¡Hola, Alice! —dije gritando y siguiéndola el juego.

Me acerqué corriendo a ella para abrazarla.

—¡A mí no te me arrimes con esas pintas!

—Alice, solo es pintura.

—¡Me da igual!, me vas a manchar… jaja

Las dos nos reímos.

—Vaya…, Vanessa, si fuese ese azul más clarito diría que eres un pitufo.

Emmett y sus chistes malos, aún siendo malos hacían bastante gracias.

—No tienes remedio, Emmett.

—¡Vanessa, cielo! —exclamó mama

—He ayudado a pintar a Sue la casa… y Leah… pues…

—No tenéis remedio… —concluyó papa.

Sonreí.

—Me voy a la ducha

—¡Espera! —gritó Alice —mira lo que te he comprado.

Me enseñó unas converse de cuadritos negras y blancas.

—Son preciosas, Alice, ¡muchas gracias! —salté y la abracé sin que la diera tiempo a apartarse.

—¡Vanessa! —gritó

—Yo también te quiero, Alice.

Todos los presentes rieron a carcajadas.

—Por cierto… ¿dónde está…

—En su habitación —me interrumpió Rose.

—Gracias.

Le quité las converse a Alice y subí las escaleras.

Antes de ducharme metí por debajo de la puerta de Edward una nota consciente de que me podía oír perfectamente.

_Voy a ducharme, estoy totalmente llena de pintura, ya lo habrás visto en la mente de los demás, en cuanto termine vengo a verte._

_Te amo._

_Vanessa_.

Me duché corriendo, ansiosa por ver a Edward. Me quité toda la pintura como pude y salí de la bañera.

Me puse mi pijama y me sequé el pelo. Al rato crucé el pasillo y me dirigí a la habitación de Edward, antes de que llegara a ella, se abrió la puerta y apareció él.

Le abracé y Edward se encargó de juntar nuestros labios.

—Te he extrañado —susurró contra mis labios.

—Y yo.

Volvió a besarme.

—¿Te has comprado un piano? —pregunté fascinada

—Si, ¿te gusta?

—No más que tú.

Le besé

—Ven

Me llevó en volandas y me sentó, junto a él, en la banqueta del piano.

Sus dedos se deslizaron, suavemente, por las teclas del piano y de ellas brotó una melodía dulce y sencilla.

Me apoyé en su hombro con los ojos cerrados escuchando, atentamente, aquella maravillosa melodía.

—Es preciosa —susurré cuando la melodía cesó.

—No tanto como tú —me devolvió el cumplido.

Nos besamos de nuevo.

—La he hecho para ti.

—Gracias

Volví a apoyarme en su hombro. Me llamó la atención una caja, situada en el suelo, de la que sobresalían partituras.

—¿Te gusta componer, verdad?

—Si, la música me relaja y con ella expreso lo que siento.

—¿Has escrito tú todas las partituras que hay en esa caja?

—¡Vaya!, no se te escapa una…

—Cuando se trata de ti, no. Dime, las has escrito tú ¿si o no?

—Si

—Vaya… —susurré totalmente sorprendida.

—Tenía demasiado tiempo libre.

—¿Tenías? ¿Qué es lo que ahora ocupa tu tiempo libre?

—Tú —respondió seguro.

Una sonrisa apareció en mi rostro.

—Te quiero.

—Y yo —me susurró antes de besarme.

Domingo, tan solo un día para comenzar de nuevo las clases, las aburridas y tediosas clases de siempre. Aunque de ahora en adelante iba a tener a Edward a mí lado. Él había escogido su horario igual que el mío por lo que compartíamos todas las clases.

—¡Vanessa! —Alice interrumpió todos mis pensamientos— termina de desayunar, te necesito.

—Ya voy, Alice, un momento.

Coloqué el plato en el fregadero, luego lo fregaría.

Llegué al salón.

—¿Qué quieres?

—Vamos

—¿A dónde?

Rose me cogió de una mano y Alice de la otra, arrastrándome escaleras arriba. Esme nos seguía.

—¿Queréis hacer el favor de explicarme qué pasa?, por que me estáis poniendo nerviosa…

—¡Vamos a hacernos una foto de familia! —casi gritó Alice entusiasmada.

—Los chicos ya se están cambiando —agregó Rose.

—Mira eres es el vestido que te hemos comprado, ¿te gusta, cielo? —preguntó Esme mientras me lo enseñaba.

[http: /hjoven. /moda/ 2008/02 /22/lily-allen -vestidos. jpg _–sin espacios-(el verde azulado)]_

—Si, es precioso.

—Vamos siéntate —me ordenó Alice.

Comenzó a maquillarme al igual que lo hacía Rose con Esme.

A los pocos minutos las dos estábamos perfectamente maquilladas.

—Gracias.

Alice me dedicó una dulce sonrisa.

Mama me ayudó a ponerme el vestido mientras Rose y Alice se pintaban, ella ya lo tenía puesto.

—¿Dónde iremos a hacernos la foto, mama?

—Vendrá dentro de un momento el fotógrafo, cielo.

—Ir bajando, nosotras ya vamos —dijo Rose.

—Está bien, chicas, os esperamos abajo.

Mama tomó mi mano y salido de la habitación de Alice. Bajamos las escaleras hasta el salón donde estaban los chicos esperándonos. Emmett silbó.

—Fiuu. Fiuuu…

—¡Oh, Emmett! —dijo mama. Todos reímos.

Yo me ruboricé.

Edward se acercó a mí y me abrazó por la cintura.

—Estas hermosa —susurró en mi oído.

—Tú también te ves bastante guapo

Era cierto, llevaba un traje de chaqueta negro a juego con una corbata y una camiseta blanca.

A los pocos minutos llamaron a la puerta, era el fotógrafo.

Papa y Esme le recibieron.

—Buenos días —saludó cuando entró al salón.

Recibió otro saludo por parte nuestra.

Bajaron Alice y Rose

—Ya estamos todos, ¿dónde nos colocamos? —preguntó Alice con una sonrisa

—Como si no lo supieras… —susurré más bajo de lo habitual para que el fotógrafo no nos oyera.

Emmett rió por lo bajo.

—Las damas en el sofá y los hombres de tras de ellas, de pie.

Nos sentamos en el amplio sofá color crema colocadas de la siguiente manera: mama, yo, Rose y Alice; cada una con su respectiva pareja detrás.

El fotógrafo, a varios metros de nosotros, regulaba la cámara.

—Esta bien, ¡sonrían!

Flash, foto hecha.

Quedamos impresos por millones de fotones.

* * *

**_Espero que os haya gustado! Cualquier cosa: rr!_**

**_Besos. _**


	10. Chapter 10

**Capitulo X**

—Vamos dormilona, despierta —Edward me hablaba dulcemente mientras acariciaba mi mejilla— hay que ir al instituto.

Abrí los ojos lentamente para que se adaptaran a la claridad.

—Buenos días —le saludé.

—Buenos días, amor —me contestó con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Edward salió de la habitación para que yo pudiera cambiarme. Me puse unos vaqueros pitillo, una camiseta de manga corta, blanca, ajustada y por encima una sudadera morada. Me puse, también, mis deportivas Nike, que tenían el símbolo de color morado y bajé a desayunar.

En la cocina estaban Esme, papa y Edward. Esta me puso el plato con el desayuno en la mesa. ¡Eran tortitas con chocolate! Cuando terminé no había rastro de ellas por ningún lado.

Nos dirigíamos al instituto, Edward y yo en su Volvo, el resto en el descapotable rojo que Rosalie se había comprado.

Al llegar al aparcamiento todas las miradas se posaron en nosotros. Más bien debería decir en mi acompañante, en Edward, pues al resto ya nos conocían. Miles de susurros llegaron a nuestros oídos. Los chicos estaban disgustados por la belleza que poseía Edward, mientras que, las chicas fantaseaban con estar con él. Al oír esto último me tensé.

Edward se percató de mi estado y dio la vuelta al coche hasta llegar a mí, pasó un brazo por mi cintura y me atrajo a él hasta depositar un beso en mis labios.

Poco antes de que tocara el timbre acompañe a Edward a por su horario. Después nos dirigimos a nuestra primera clase, matemáticas.

Según caminábamos por los pasillos íbamos acaparando todas las miradas. A Edward parecía divertirle pues la sonrisa de su rostro no desaparecía mientras que a mí: no me hacía ninguna gracia. No soportaba tener que oír todas las críticas que hacía sobre mí, las chicas: tontas, pijas y sin dos dedos de frente y no poder callarlas la boca.

Entré en al aula, todavía casi vacía, y me senté en mi sitio de siempre: última fila a la derecha, nadie más se sentaba a mi lado hasta hoy ya que lo haría Edward.

La clase pasó, al igual que la de química, entre miradas que se desviaban hacia nosotros, susurros y más susurros, ¿no se terminarían?

Edward, a mi lado en todo momento, intentaba distraerme hablando de cualquier cosa insustancial.

—¡Vaya!, veo que está mejor, señorita Cullen

—Si, gracias, señor Sheldric

El señor Sheldric, profesor de biología, me tenía mucho aprecio y se portaba muy bien con migo. En realidad, todavía no había descubierto el por qué de este comportamiento hacia mí.

Sonó el timbre.

—¡Por fin! —susurré

Edward cogió mi mano y nos dirigimos hacia el comedor. Nuestros hermanos ya estaban en el sitio de siempre, esperándonos.

Cogimos una bandeja, la llenamos con comida y fuimos hacia la mesa.

—¿Qué tal, Vanessa? —me preguntó Alice curiosa por mi estado.

—Me deberías haber avisado… —contesté casi sin ganas mientras me llevaba un trozo de pizza a la boca.

—Lo siento…

Me encogí de hombros.

Emmett tenía en su rostro una sonrisa de suficiencia mientras mantenía abrazada a Rose con un brazo.

—Apuesto a que el primer día que Rose pisó el instituto miles de chicos fantasearon con ella y susurraron cosas, ¿me equivoco, Emmett?

El interpelado se tensó y la sonrisa desapareció de su rostro.

—¿Por qué eres así? —preguntó haciéndose la victima

—Por que tú empiezas, yo solo te sigo.

Al resto se les escapó una risita.

El resto del día paso igual, entre más presentaciones por parte de Edward a los profesores, más miradas indiscretas, más susurros… Eran mi perdición, no los soportaba.

—¿Cómo ha ido el día, chicos? —nos preguntó mama al llegar a casa.

—¡Muy bien! —el tono sarcástico de mi voz pasó a ser más rudo— odio que la gente susurre.

Acto seguido subí las escaleras hasta mi habitación, oí la leve risa que Emmett soltó y como Rose le propinó un codazo. Cerré la puerta y me transformé en pantera. Me senté observando el bosque a través de mi gran cristalera.

A los pocos minutos Edward entró y me sentó a mi lado, abrazándome.

—Todo esto va a pasar, solo espera un tiempo veras como todo vuelve a como era antes de llegar nosotros.

Me susurraba palabras tranquilizadoras llenas de amor y dulzura mientras acariciaba el lomo de la pantera en la cual yo me había convertido.

Edward tenía razón y dos meses más tarde habían cesado los cuchicheos y miradas desagradables en el instituto. Los Cullen éramos igual que antes, "normales", pasábamos desapercibidos. Edward y yo seguíamos compartiendo casa clase, cada día.

xXxXx

Miércoles por la mañana, hacía mucho tiempo que no veía a Sid y le había prometido que le iría a visitar. En clase de Educación Física, la única que no compartía con Edward, salí del instituto. Comencé a caminar hasta el hospital sin decírselo a nadie, sin decírselo a Edward. Si lo hacía, no me dejarían ir, además ¡tenía cincuenta años! –aunque mi cuerpo estaba estancado en los diecisiete- y las clase me las sabia de memoria, ¿qué tenía de malo ir a ver a un amigo? Sabía perfectamente las consecuencias que tendría esta salida sin permiso pero estaba dispuesta asumirlas.

—¿Se puede? —pregunté antes de entrar en la habitación

—Si, adelante.

Sid se quedó asombrado al verme

—¿No deberías estar en el colegio?

—Si, bueno… —dejé la mochila encima de una silla—… pero no pasa nada. Está todo controlado.

—¿Segura? —preguntó dudoso.

_Si tu supieras…_—pensé.

—Venga, vamos a dar un paseo por el parque.

Se levantó de la cama y se sentó en la silla de ruedas que yo había traído conmigo. Bajamos por el ascensor y salimos al parque del hospital. Comenzamos a pasear por el caminito que había entre el césped.

—¿Qué tal te va con Edward? —preguntó curioso.

Habíamos dejado de pasear y ahora estábamos en el césped, yo sentada junto a su silla de ruedas.

—Bien, muy bien —una sonrisa apareció en mi rostro.

—Ya no es más que un hermano, ¿verdad?

—Verdad

—¿Desde cuando?

—Desde la tarde del último día que vine a verte. Cuando le conociste.

—Me alegro de que estés con él. Te lo mereces.

—Gracias, Sid.

Me levanté y le abracé.

Al rato fuimos hasta el pequeño lago que poseía el hospital para echar migas de pan a los patos. Sonó mi móvil.

—¿Se puede saber donde estas?

—Hola, Alice.

—¿Es que no lo sabes?

—¡Pues claro que no! ¡No te he podido ver! —se la notaba nerviosa—, y Edward está desesperado, cuando te ha ido a buscar después de la clase de Educación Física no te ha visto.

—Lo siento…

—¿Dónde estas?

—En el hospital con Sid.

—Edward va a buscarte.

—De acuerdo.

Se acabó la llamada.

—Creo que se acaba el paseo —me giré hacia Sid.

—Si, lo siento.

—No deberías haber salido sin decírselo a nadie.

—Estoy harta de que me traten como a una niña, tengo ci…, casi dieciocho años.

_Uff… por poco meto la pata_

—Si, muy mayor

—Anda calla.

Nos reímos.

Llevé a Sid a su habitación, me despedí de él y salí del hospital. Justamente Edward acababa de llegar.

En cuanto aparcó salió rápidamente del coche y me estrechó entre sus brazos.

—No lo vuelvas hacer, por favor —pidió.

—Lo siento.

—Creí que te había pasado algo.

Me separó de él para poder mirarme a los ojos.

—Creí que Alice me vería y que tú al leerlo en su mente no te preocuparías.

—Ese es el problema que Alice no ha podido ver nada y no sabíamos donde estabas.

—Lo siento, de verdad, pero no tenía ganas de dar clase y me acordé de que a Sid ya no le sacan por las mañanas y que yo le prometí que le sacaría.

—Lo sé, amor.

Acercó nuestros hasta que nuestros labios se juntaron.

Nos montamos en el coche y nos fuimos a casa. Al llegar vi que todos habían llegado ya.

Alice estaba hablando con papa.

—Vanessa, cielo —dijo dulcemente papa.

—Lo siento, solo fui a ver a Sid —me disculpé.

—Está bien, cielo, pero avisa antes.

—Creí que Alice me vería.

—Solo vi tu cara muy difuminada por una luz cegadora. Por eso me asusté. Normalmente cuando estás con la manada es oscuro y veo alguno de ellos pero esta vez fue diferente. 

—¿Y por qué no me has visto bien? Solo fui con Sid.

—Esta visión es la única que he tenido en la que interfiere Sid. No he tenido otras para poder compararla con alguna.

—¿Estas diciendo que el causante es Sid?, pero, ¿por qué?, es solo humano.

—No se lo que pasa, Vanessa, todo es tan raro.

Alice me abrazó.

—Avisaré la próxima vez que salga —concluí.

* * *

**En este capi aparece algo muy importante que luego, más adelante, se entenderá: es la visión de Alice. **

**Espero que os haya gustado! y cualquier cosa, buena o mala, rr!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Capitulo XI**

En la mañana de un sábado, nos encontrábamos Rose, Alice y yo en la mesa del salón. Numerosas revistas de moda se amontonaban, unas encima de otras, por toda la mesa, Alice las movía rápidamente buscando la que más le convenía para después comentar con Rose sobre los detalles que contenía cada una. Las dos, me retenían allí con la escusa de ayudarlas a dibujar un vestido, pues alegaban que yo dibujaba muy bien. Tal cosa era cierta pero hacía tiempo que no practicaba.

Los chicos se habían ido el día anterior de caza por lo que no tardarían en volver. Papa y mama se encontraban en el despacho de este.

Aparté el boceto del vestido y cogí otra hoja. Comencé a garabatear en ella, sin nada predeterminado en la mente.

—Vanessa, pon este encaje en la falda —Alice me devolvió a la realidad— es este, ¿lo ves? —lo señaló para que lo pudiera ver.

—Si, Alice.

Cogí de nuevo el boceto y dibujé el encaje que Alice quería en la falda.

—No, Alice, este no. Es mejor ese.

Rose intentaba convencer a Alice del adorno que le gustaba a ella. Eso iría para rato así que volví a coger el papel en donde había garabateado y me di cuenta de que aquellas líneas que yo había trazado estaban unidas, había dibujado una mujer alada, había dibujado un angel.

Me quedé parada, observando con detenimiento cada línea, cada rasgo de aquel dibujo. La voz de Esme me sacó de mis pensamientos.

—Dibujas muy bien —susurró detrás de mí.

—Gracias —suspiré

—Carlisle, cariño, mira que bonito.

Papa se acercó hasta nosotras.

—¿Has dibujado tú esto , cielo?

Asentí.

—Es muy bonito.

—Gracias.

—¿Me lo puedo quedar?

_¿A qué venia eso tan repentino?_

—Si, claro

Firmé el dibujo y se lo entregué.

—Gracias, cielo —me besó en la cabeza.

Esme y él desaparecieron del salón.

—Bien, Vanessa, prosigamos… —me dijo Alice.

—Está bien… —suspiré

—¿Puedes colocar este flor aquí?

Rose me señaló la parte izquierda, por encima del pecho.

—Mas o menos ¿aquí?

—Si, ahí está perfecto —afirmó convencida.

Dibujé aquello que me pidió. Dibujé todo aquello que me iban pidiendo hasta que las dos convinieron que el vestido estaba terminado.

Subí a mi habitación y comencé a colocar varios CD's que tenía encima de la mesa. Noté que alguien entraba por la ventana. Me giré y pude ver que era Edward.

Sus ojos, más dorados que nunca, estaban clavados en los míos. Se acercó y me besó dulcemente.

—¿Qué tal has dormido hoy?

—No tan bien como me hubiera gustado…

—¿El sueño?

—Eso es lo de menos…

—Entonces, ¿qué ha pasado?

—Que no estabas a mi lado… —hice un puchero.

En su rostro apareció esa sonrisa torcida que tanto me gustaba.

Ahora fui yo la que juntó nuestros labios.

—Chicos —nos llamó papa— ¿podéis venir todos?

Bajamos hasta el salón y nos sentamos en el sofá junto a Rose y Emmett. Alice y Jasper estaban en el otro y mama y papa de pie junto a ellos.

Alice dio un grito de alegría.

—Alice, por favor, dejémosles que se explique —pidió Edward.

Ella asintió

—¿Qué pasa? —pregunté curiosa.

—Tenemos algo que deciros —comenzó papa.

Papa abrió la boca pero Emmett le interrumpió.

—Al grano, por favor, no me gusta el suspense…

—¡Emmett, lechugas, que iba a hablar! —protesté provocando la risa en el resto de los presentes.

—Esme y yo, nosotros, hemos decidido casarnos —soltó papa después de para de reír.

Grité al igual que Alice lo había hecho antes.

Nos abalanzamos sobre ellos para felicitarlos.

Por fin, después de tanto tiempo papa, por fin, iba a ser feliz junto a la persona que amaba.

La boda sería en una semana por lo que Alice estaba como loca preparándolo todo. Por supuesto Esme y papa no se podían enterar de nada, y así era, Alice los había mandado a un hotel a las afueras de Seattle, a la otra punta de donde vivíamos nosotros.

Rose, Alice y yo elegíamos todo mientras que los chicos hacían el trabajo sucio: movían todo aquello que nosotras les decíamos.

El martes, después de clases, fuimos todos a Port Angeles a comprarnos los trajes. Al llegar nos separamos, las chicas por un lado y los chicos por otro.

Nosotras fuimos directas a por el vestido de mama. Entramos en una tienda, con la fachada antigua, en la cual se podían ver vestidos de novia en su escaparate. Alice se había empeñado en venir hasta Port Angeles porque era muy amiga de la dueña de la tienda y porque sabía que aquí encontraríamos el vestido.

—Buenas tardes, Claudia —saludó Alice.

—¡Alice!, ¡cuánto tiempo, querida!

Alice sonrió.

—¡Vanessa, tú también estas aquí!

—Buenas tardes, Claudia —dije con mi mejor sonrisa en la boca.

La mujer de pelo canoso se acercó a nosotras y nos abrazó.

—Mira te presento a mi madre adoptiva —presentó Alice—, Esme y a mi hermana, Rosalie.

—Mucho gusto

—Igualmente —respondieron las dos.

Claudia comenzó a sacar diferentes vestidos.

—Lo quiero de palabra de honor —dijo Esme.

La lista se reducía tan solo a unos pocos.

Cogió uno y se metió al probador.

Nada no nos gustaba.

Volvió a coger otro pero tampoco, le quedaba un poco grande.

Se probó varios pues quería verse con todos y quería oír nuestra opinión sobre cada uno.

—Vanessa, te toca elegir

Rebusqué entre el montón de vestidos

—Pruébate este ( http: / .com /z1_4173985 /vestidos- de-novia- vestidos- de-fiesta -trajes- de-novia-hechos- a-medida. jpg ) (N/A: sin espacios)

Le tomó de mis manos y se metió de nuevo en el probador. Al cabo de unos minutos salió.

—Este es el que más me gusta de todos.

—Estas hermosa, mama —dijo Rose mientras se acercaba para verla.

—Si, estas perfecta —convino Alice.

—Lo mismo digo.

—Claudia, nos le llevamos.

—Muy bien, Esme, ahora mismo os le preparan.

—Claudia, también queríamos vestidos para nosotras —Alice nos señaló

—Por supuesto, querida.

Subimos al segundo piso y la mujer comenzó a buscar entre todas las perchas.

—Vanessa, cariño, ven pruébate este.

Me entregó un vestido gris oscuro brillante (http: .com /photo/245155679/ silver_ bridesmaid_dress_ 6005_beading_ evening_) (N/A: sin espacios)

Entré al probador y me lo puse. Me miré un par de veces al espejo y salí.

—Te lo llevas, te queda de muerte —dijo Alice

Entré y me volví a cambiar.

Rose fue la siguiente (http:/ ./fotos /glam_alquiler_ de_vestidos_de_ fiesta_alta_ costura-4aa6b3823 8806f88e74fd cc86. jpg) (N/A: sin espacios)

Le quedaba de maravilla ese vestido. El fucsia hacía buen juego con su tono de piel y su pelo rubio.

Y por último, Alice se probó un vestido negro que hacía juego con su pelo.

(http: /imagenes. /z1_2887700/ vestidos- de-fiesta-talla-40. jpg) (N/A: sin espacios)

Una vez listas pagamos todos los trajes, nos despedimos de Claudia y salimos de la tienda. Justamente en el momento en que los chicos aparecían por el fondo de la calle cada uno cargado con una bolsa.

Fuimos andando hasta ellos.

—¿Ya habéis terminado? —preguntó Emmett

—Claro —le respondió Rose mientras se aproximaba a él.

Yo me acerqué a Edward. Nos dimos un beso corto y unimos nuestras manos.

Caminamos hasta los coches. Nos despedimos de nuestros padres y fuimos a casa.

—¿Me enseñarás lo que te has comprado? —me preguntó Edward me camino a casa.

Él y yo íbamos en su Volvo.

—Alice me lo tiene prohibido así que hasta el día de la boda nada. Tampoco creo que lo leas en su mente… —le miré— …según tengo entendido Rose te oculta perfectamente algunos pensamientos y Alice con la boda estará tan ocupada que no pensará en ellos.

La sonrisa que tenía en su rostro desapareció.

—No te preocupes, amor. No queda nada.

Le besé dulcemente.

—Me alegro tanto de que se casen —susurré contra el pecho de Edward.

Estábamos los dos tumbados en mi cama.

—Yo también. Por fin van a estar juntos.

—Es verdad, ha pasado mucho tiempo hasta que han vuelto a encontrarse.

—Hasta que el destino les ha vuelto a unir.

Asentí.

—Duérmete, amor —me susurró mientras acariciaba mi mejilla con su pulgar.

—Te quiero —susurré antes de cerrar lo ojos y quedarme dormida.

* * *

**Aquí de nuevoo! espero que os haya gustado el capi y los vestidos! Estoy pensando en hacer un capi aparte de la luna de miel de Carlisle y Esme, que decís? Lo quereis? POV Carlisle o POV Esme? Espero vuestros rr y me decís! Besos.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Capitulo XII**

La semana se pasó muy rápida. El lunes enviamos las invitaciones de boda a varios vampiros conocidos y por supuesto a la manada. El martes fuimos a por los vestidos, el miércoles compramos la alfombra, las flores y demás adornos. Y, entre el jueves y el viernes, colocamos todos mientras recibíamos a algunos invitados.

La boda de mamá y papá sería sencillita pero a la vez espectacular. En el pueblo nadie lo sabía pues no era bueno que la gente lo supiera, había demasiados cotillas que se podían acercar a ver y con tantos vampiros juntos no sería bueno pues todos no eran vegetarianos. Nosotros no fuimos al instituto porque hacía sol por lo que tuvimos mas tiempo para prepararlo todo.

El viernes a primera hora de la mañana nuestros tíos, Eleazar y Carmen, acompañados de sus hijas hicieron acto de presencia en la casa, fueron los primeros invitados en llegar.

—¡Hola, Vanessa! —me saludó mi tío cuando apareció en el salón.

—¡Tío, Eleazar! —corrí a abrazarlo.

—¡Tía, Carmen!, sois los primeros en llegar.

—Vaya menos mal, ya creíamos que éramos los últimos.

—Carmen, cariño, ves que tengo razón cuando te digo que llegamos a tiempo.

—Si, Eleazar, pero no está mal llegar y saber que eres la primera —dijo mi tía con una sonrisa— ¿Alice, te ayudo?

—Claro ven, mira.

Mi tía fue hacia Alice.

—Kate, Tanya, Irina —saludé a mis primas.

Eran secas, no soportaban que la gente les abrazara, ni siquiera su propia familia.

—Vanessa —me saludaron las tres al unísono con un notable tono de suficiencia.

—¡Edward, qué alegría verte!

—Buenos días, Eleazar.

Mis tres primas se quedaron embobadas mientras veían como Edward bajabas las escaleras, este ando hasta quedar frente a ellas.

—Te presento a mis hijas, Kate, Tanya e Irina —las señaló según iba nombrándolas.

—Mucho gusto, señoritas.

_Tan caballeroso como siempre _—pensé

—Encantada —dijo Tanya sin parar de mirarlo, se acercó a él y le besó en la mejilla.

En ese momento un fuego interno se avivó dentro de mí, ¿¡cómo se atrevía!, gracias a la ayuda de Jasper, que llegó en ese momento al salón, pude refrenar las ganas de arrancarle la cabeza a Tanya.

Al momento de terminar de saludar, a las que ahora eran sus primas, se acercó a mí.

—Buenos días, mi amor —tomó mi rostro entre sus manos y me besó.

La cara de mis primas cambió totalmente, sobretodo la de Tanya. Si de por sí me odiaban, ahora mucho más.

—Buenos días, cariño —contesté cuando se separó de mí.

—Subamos —me pidió

Yo asentí.

Tomó mi mano y salimos del salón dejando allí, petrificadas por la escena que acababan de presenciar, a mis primas.

—No me gustan los pensamientos de tus primas —susurró después de cerrar la puerta de mi habitación.

—Y, ¿a mí si?

Se acercó a mí y me cogió por la cintura.

—Sabes que solo te quiero a ti —susurró en mi oído.

—Pero yo no quiero que ella se te acerque… y si no hubiese sido por Jasper…

—¿Qué?

—Cuando te ha dado el beso, dentro de mi, se ha encendido un fuego que me impulsaba a abalanzarme sobre ella. Jasper me ha ayudado a tranquilizarme…

Me acunó en su pecho.

—Sabes que solo soy tuyo

—No soportaría verte con ella.

Me separó, suavemente de él, obligando a que mi mirada se cruzara con la suya.

—Nunca estaré con ella porque estaré para siempre contigo. Te amo, Vanessa.

—Yo también te amo, Edward.

Tomó mi rostro con sus dos manos y eliminó esa distancia que nos separaba para juntar nuestros labios. Nos fundimos en un beso cálido y sincero.

—Después de la boda, tú y yo, estaremos solos en casa

Estábamos tumbados en la cama, yo apoyada en su pecho mientras que él trazaba dibujos en mi espalada.

—¿De verdad? —pregunté.

—Si, los chicos se van hacer un viaje de cinco días. Alice lo tiene planeado.

—¿Sí? —le pregunté pícaramente mientras me levantaba de su pecho y le miraba.

Edward asintió también con una sonrisa.

—¿Entonces-estaremos-solos? —pregunté mientras le besaba entre cada palabra

—Si —volvió a repetir en cuanto le dejé.

Seguí besándolo mientras que con mis manos memorizaba su cara y parte de su anatomía.

—Vanessa, por favor, hay más vampiros…

Levanté la cabeza y me quedé fija mirándolo.

—¿Qué tiene de malo besar a mi novio?

Con un rápido giro Edward cambió de posición, ahora estaba encima de mí.

Su sonrisa torcida se dibujaba resplandeciente en su rostro.

—Nada —susurró

Y volvió a juntar nuestros labios.

OoOoOoOoOoO

—Bueno yo ya me bajo con papa

—Vale, Vanessa —convino Alice.

Hoy era el gran día, hoy se casaban. Alice y Rose estaban terminando de retocar a mamá, nosotras ya estábamos preparadas.

—Te veo a bajo, mami.

—Claro, cielo

—¿Estas nerviosa?, puedo llamar a Jasper.

—Tranquila, cariño, no hace falta que le llames.

—De acuerdo, entonces me bajo.

Abrí la puerta y salí de la habitación. Bajé las escaleras. Todo estaba precioso, todo colocado a la perfección hasta el mínimo detalle, todo controlado por Alice, todo estaba listo. Una brillante alfombra roja iba desde las escaleras hasta el altar situado en el patio.

Pude ver a los invitados que se estaban sentando en su respectivo sitio en los bancos.

—¡Jake! —me acerqué a saludarlo.

—Vanessa

Nos abrazamos.

—Estas realmente hermosa.

—Gracias, Jake, tu tampoco estas nada mal

Era cierto, llevaba un traje gris con una camiseta blanca que le quedaba de muerte, aún así, seguía quedándome con mi Edward.

—¿Cómo estas?

—Bueno…, no estoy llena de pintura, así que debería decir que bien.

Miré a Leah, que estaba al lado de Jacob, la cual se estaba riendo silenciosamente.

Jacob nos miró confundido.

—No importa —dijo riéndose— os dejo con vuestras tonterías…

Se despidió de nosotras y se colocó en su sitio.

—¿Lo has encontrado ya?

Leah puso los ojos en blanco.

—¿Vas a dejar de preguntarme por mi imprimación cada vez que me veas?

—Emm… si.

—Gracias, que alivio —suspiró.

—Te dejaré cuando la encuentres.

Nos reímos.

—Tengo que buscar a papá, nos vemos.

—Claro.

Volví otra a la casa y fui a su despacho.

—¿Papá?

—Si, cielo pasa.

—¿Estás listo? Nos toca bajar.

—Claro, vamos.

Bajamos las escaleras. Me agarré a su brazo al comienzo de la alfombra y paseamos juntos por toda ella. Los invitados nos miraban a la vez que pasábamos por su sitio.

Al llegar al altar me besó la cabeza y me fui al lado de Edward en la primera fila.

—Amor —le saludé.

No me contestó, me acercó a él y me besó.

—Estas hermosa.

—Gracias, tu también.

Nos sonreímos.

Un leve gruñido provino del banco posterior, mis primas. Mis primas se habían sentado justamente detrás de nosotros. No hicimos caso y seguimos a lo nuestro.

—Emmett, estás divino —le halagué mientras me sentaba a su lado. A mi otro lado tenía a Edward.

—Vane, querida, el que lo es, lo es —dijo con suficiencia.

—Creído.

Los tres nos reímos.

Edward comenzó a tocar el piano cuando mamá, precedida por Alice y Rose, apareció por la puerta del salón. Con gran majestuosidad en sus pasos, las tres recorrieron el camino hasta el altar.

El cura, un vampiro, comenzó con los votos.

—Esme Evenson ¿aceptas a Carlisle Cullen como futuro esposo para amarle y respetarle, todos los días de tu vida?

—Si, acepto —y le puso el anillo.

— Carlisle Cullen ¿aceptas a Esme Evenson como futura esposa para amarla y respetarla, todos los días de tu vida?

—Si, acepto —cogió delicadamente la mano de Esme y colocó en su dedo el anillo

— Entonces yo os declaro, marido y mujer, puedes besar a la novia –concluyó el sacerdote.

Papá acunó en sus manos el rostro de Esme y, los dos, se fundieron en un beso.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Papá y mamá, como era habitual que los recién casados lo hicieran, abrieron el baile. A los pocos minutos nos unimos los hijos y continuamos bailando, con ellos, el vals.

Varias mesas redondas, cubiertas con manteles blancos, estaban puestas donde antes habían estado los bancos y el altar.

Los invitados, colocados minuciosamente por Alice, conversaban en ellas.

Jasper y yo estábamos sentados en una mientras Alice y Edward saludaban a unos viejos conocidos y Rose y Emmett bailaban.

—¿Te sientes extraño al percibir tantos estados de ánimo a la vez?

—Lo estaría si me concentrara en todos, pero no lo hago. Intento dejarlos a un lado.

—¿Y funciona?

—Bastante, son muchos siglos de práctica, Vanessa.

—Viejo…

Soltó una carcajada.

—Tú también lo serás

—Pero no más que tú

—Cierto

Volvimos a reír los dos.

—Veo que os lo estáis pasando bien —afirmó Edward que se había acercado a la mesa.

—Se hace lo que se puede cuando no tienes a la persona que más amas junto a ti, ¿verdad, Jasper?

—Verdad.

Edward esbozó una sonrisa torcida antes de besarme.

—¿Me concederías este baile? —preguntó tomando mi mano.

—Por supuesto.

Me levanté de la silla.

—Busca a Alice, Jasper. No la dejes sola mucho tiempo.

—Lo tendré en cuenta.

Me sonrió.

Edward y yo nos encaminamos a la pista de baile.

—Me encanta tenerte a mi lado —susurró en mi oído.

—Y a mí estar a tu lado.

Continuamos bailando, bien pegados, una canción lenta y armoniosa.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos Tanya, con la ayuda de Hang –otro vampiro, celoso, que llevaba varios años colado por mi- estaba bailando con Edward. Hang me retenía en sus brazos mientras bailábamos.

—Suéltame, Hang, —forcejeé para soltarme— suéltame o no respondo.

Edward había apartado a Tanya de él.

—Te está diciendo que la sueltes —rugió Edward.

Todos los invitados pararon de hacer lo que estaban haciendo y fijaron su vista en nosotros.

—Suéltala Hang —Emmett apareció a su lado y le agarró de los hombros— no queremos que nadie salga lastimado, ¿verdad?

Jasper estaba a su lado esperando alguna reacción para atacar. Edward estaba tan solo a unos metros.

—Hang me estas haciendo daño en las muñecas. Suéltame, por favor.

La oscura mirada de Hang seguía clavada en mis ojos.

—Hang —volvió a repetir Emmett ahora con sus manos en el cuello del interpelado.

No aguanté más, la presión que ejercía en mis muñecas era demasiada, por lo que opté en trasformarme en un animal. A los pocos segundos estaba convertida en un puma, era el primer animal que se me había pasado por la cabeza al mirar a Edward.

Hang, al ver que mi cuerpo cambiaba, me soltó, Emmett aprovechó este gesto para apartarlo de mí.

Instintivamente comencé a acariciarme con el hocico las garras, me dolían mucho.

Edward se acercó a mí y me tomó en brazos, seguidamente subió las escaleras hasta mi habitación. Me recostó sobre la cama y me transformé en humana, otra vez.

—Lo siento, amor.

—Tú no has tenido la culpa.

Se sentó a mi lado y me abrazó.

—Déjame verte

Le enseñé las muñecas.

—Las tienes moradas.

—Creo que Jasper está haciendo un buen trabajo sobre ti.

—Que no te quepa duda.

Me acarició la mejilla dulcemente.

—Vanessa, cariño —papá entró a la habitación seguido de Esme— déjame que te vea.

Extendí las manos en su dirección y él las tomó con suma delicadeza, tanta que no me hizo daño alguno.

—Ponte hielo, bajará la hinchazón y se quitará ese color morado.

—Gracias, papá.

Me sonrió dulcemente.

Bajamos a la fiesta y, acompañada por Edward, fui a la cocina.

Cogió un paño, en él puso varios hielos y lo colocó encima de mis muñecas.

—Tus manos me servirían —le dije con una sonrisa.

Me sonrió y quitó el hielo sustituyéndolo por sus manos.

Pasada la media noche, papá y mamá, estaban listos para irse.

Ya se habían ido varios invitados, como los tíos y Hang, así que no tendríamos problemas.

—Adiós, papá

Me abracé a él.

—Adiós, cielo.

Me acerqué a Esme y también la abracé para despedirme de ella.

—Adiós, mamá

—Adiós, hija, cuídate.

—Yo la cuidaré, mamá —dijo Edward abrazándome por la cintura detrás de mí.

Esme sonrió y nos acarició la mejilla a los dos.

Después de la marcha de nuestros padres hacia su luna de miel, continuamos con la fiesta, bailando, cantando, riendo…

A la mañana siguiente todos los invitados se habían ido.

—Estoy cansada…, no había bailado y cantado tanto en mi vida —dije mientras me sentaba de golpe en el sofá.

—¿Quieres dormir? —me preguntó Edward mientras se acercaba a mi.

—Si, por favor.

Me cogió en brazos.

—Nosotros prepararemos la maleta y recogeremos esto —dijo Alice mientras Edward subía las escaleras.

—Llamarme cuando os vayáis.

Me cambié de ropa y me puse el pijama, acto seguido me metí en la cama, me acurruqué en el pecho de Edward y me quedé dormida.

* * *

**Gracias! Espero que os haya gustado! cualquier cosa me decis! Besos**


	13. Chapter 13

**Capitulo XIII**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Un cálido tacto sobre mi piel me despertó, Edward estaba besando dulcemente me cuello.

—Amor, ya se van

—¿Qué hora es?

—Son las siete, su avión sale en una hora.

Me levanté de la cama, aún dormida, y con ayuda de Edward bajé las escaleras. Salí a la calle donde estaban metiendo la última maleta en el coche.

—Nos vamos —afirmó Alice y vino a abrazarme.

Nos despedimos de todos ellos.

—A ver que es lo que vais hacer vosotros dos solos —dijo Emmett en un tono burlón.

—Lo que a ti no te importa, ¡cotilla! —dije entre risas y sin ponerme para nada colorada.

Emmett estalló a carcajadas.

Jasper arrancó el coche y desaparecieron por el camino.

Entré a casa y cerré la puerta, al darme la vuelta me encontré con Edward quien me miraba con un brillo diferente en los ojos.

Se acercó lentamente a mí sin apartar sus ojos de los míos, posó sus manos en mi cintura y yo entrelacé mis brazos en su cuello. Comencé a besarle pausadamente el cuello, dándole pequeños y cortos besos hasta finalizar en sus labios. Cuando me quise dar cuenta estaba apoyada contra la pared, sus manos comenzaron a subir por mi espalda subiendo con ellas mi camisa, la que segundos después formó parte del suelo. Tan solo tenía en la parte de arriba el sujetador. Edward empezó a besar frenéticamente mi cuello para luego deslizarse hasta mi hombro, con un leve impulso entrelacé mis piernas en su cintura y a los pocos segundos estábamos en la habitación donde él me recostó, con cuidado, en la cama. Me puse encima de él posando mis labios en los suyos mientras le despojaba de su camiseta, le besé todo su perfecto cuerpo parándome en cada lunar que poseía. Con un rápido movimiento se volvió a colocar encima de mí posando, nuevamente, sus manos en la goma de mi pantalón esperando una respuesta, bajé mis manos hasta la hebilla de su pantalón y empecé a desabrocharlo, así fue como le respondí. Nos despojamos de las ropas que llevábamos puestas quedando completamente desnudos uno contra el otro.

—Te amo —me susurró.

Un instante después pude notar como se introducía en mí, todos mis músculos se tensaron para después relajarse completamente produciendo una corriente eléctrica a través de todo mi cuerpo. Edward se movía en mi interior como si la vida le fuera en ello provocándome varios gemidos de placer que no me molestaba en reprimir mientras, con las manos en su espalda, le atraía más hacia mí. Con otro movimiento rápido me di la vuelta quedando él debajo. Le besé el cuello, los labios, todo su ser, mientras seguíamos unidos por ese lazo tan especial. Cuando supe que los dos estábamos llegando al punto máximo le mordí suavemente el lóbulo de la oreja incrementando su placer.

Caí desfallecida en su pecho quedándome dormida en él.

Me desperté con la claridad de la mañana. Edward paseaba sus dedos por mi espalda haciendo dibujos en ella.

—Buenos días, amor.

Me levanté de su pecho para poder besarle.

—Muy buenos días.

Me devolvió la sonrisa.

—¿Cuánto tiempo he dormido?

—Cinco horas, son las ocho de la mañana.

Le miré sorprendida.

—Vaya…, ¿tan poco?, que raro…

Mis tripas rugieron.

—Y si… ¿te preparo el desayuno?

—Mmm… ¿qué tal si salimos de caza? No me apetece tomar comida humana.

—Vístete —fue su respuesta.

Le besé fugazmente y entré en mi armario. Me puse lo primero que pillé, pantalones vaqueros y una camiseta de manga larga verde a juego con las converse. Salí y me encontré con él tumbado en la cama ya vestido.

—Pierdes mucho cuando estas vestido.

—No pretenderás que salga desnudo por el bosque, ¿verdad?

Sonreí pícaramente.

—No estaría mal

Se levantó y llegó hasta mí.

—Eres un bichito muy aterrador… —susurró en mi oído.

—Es un encanto natural —le sonreí

Tomó mi mentón y acercó sus labios a los míos para besarlos.

Salimos por la ventana de mi habitación al bosque. Caminamos buscando algún aroma que nos gustara, al cabo de un par de horas habíamos cazado un oso adulto y dos pumas.

—Creo que me voy a bañar.

Comencé a subir las escaleras cuando sonó el teléfono, Edward lo cogió.

—¿Diga?

—Hola, Carlisle.

—¿Es papá? —le pregunté para confirmarlo.

Asintió.

—¡Pásamelo!

Me dio el teléfono.

—¡Papa! ¿Habéis llegado? ¿Estáis bien?

—Sí, cielo estamos bien. Vosotros, ¿cómo estáis?

—Bien, ayer por la tarde se fueron los chicos a su viaje.

—Sí, nos llamó Alice.

—Menos mal que fue Alice, llega a ser Emmett…

—Vanessa…

—Lo sé, papá

—Pásame a Edward, cariño

—Adiós, papá.

—Adiós, cielo.

Pasé el teléfono a Edward quien estuvo hablando con papá un corto periodo de tiempo mientras yo estaba a su lado.

—¿Sigue en pie lo de bañarte? —preguntó inocente mientras cogía mi cintura y me pegaba a él.

—Si…

Me dio un corto beso.

—¿Me puedo bañar contigo?

—Mmm… ¿quieres?

—Siempre querré estar contigo.

Sonreí ampliamente ante su respuesta.

Subimos a la habitación, preparamos la bañera, mientras se llenaba nos desnudamos el uno al otro y nos metimos dentro. Pasamos allí casi toda la tarde hablando, besándonos, jugando…

.

.

.

Los cinco días de calma, solos, estaban llegando a su fin mañana venían nuestros hermanos.

—¿Qué te parece si esta tarde vamos al cine?

—¿Cómo una pareja normal?

—Si, como una pareja normal —dijo irónicamente

—¿Qué peli veremos?

—¿Cuál quieres ver?

—No sé, ¿cuál hay?

Me acerqué hasta él que estaba sentado en el sofá con el portátil. Miramos la cartelera y elegimos una película de acción que tenía un buen argumento, no como otras que casi no lo tenían.

A las ocho de la tarde estábamos duchados, vestidos y preparados para ir al cine. La película comenzaba a las ocho y media. En Seattle había dos centros comerciales bastante grandes llenos de tiendas de ropa, tan solo unas pocas eran de grandes diseñadores, Alice se las sabía de memoria. Nos subimos al volvo de Edward y en diez minutos estuvimos allí. Compramos las entradas y un bol de palomitas, claramente que para mí. Entramos a la sala de cine y buscamos nuestros asientos, última fila a la derecha, los dos más pegados a la pared. Desde allí había una buena vista si tienes una como la nuestra.

Los títulos acababan de empezar cuando Edward pasó un brazo por mis hombros y yo me acurruqué en su pecho. Mi bol de palomitas descendió a una velocidad increíble, cuando fui a meter otra vez la mano en él, ya no quedaba nada.

Cuando terminó la película dimos un paseo por la ciudad, cogidos de la mano, caminamos por las principales calles viendo a la gente que pasaba por nuestro lado, viendo los escaparates de algunas tiendas, hablando de nosotros.

.

.

.

—¡Hola! —casi gritó Alice cuando abrió la puerta de la entrada.

—Hola —saludamos Edward y yo a la vez.

—¿Qué tal, hermanita? —me preguntó Emmett cuando entró.

Miré furtivamente a Alice quien tenía una sonrisa angelical. Me volví a Emmett.

—Muy bien, Emmett. ¿Lo preguntabas por algo en especial? —me hice la tonta.

Sonrió burlonamente.

—Delicado y suave, sin romper ningún jarrón.

Su cara cambió completamente, se quedó serio y parado.

Estallé a risas seguida del resto.

—Eso te pasa por querer saber demasiado —le dijo Rose mientras se acercaba a saludarme.

Pasamos la noche entre historias de su viaje, habían hecho una ruta, habían viajado por varios países de Europa: Noruega, Dinamarca y Polonia.

—Pasamos por todas las tiendas —me dijo Alice

—Y hemos traído muchas cosas —Rose puso varias bolsas encima de la mesa del salón.

Las dos habían arrasado en todas las tiendas.

Al día siguiente tuvimos que ir al instituto, se nos habían acabado los días de fiesta.

—Dame el bisturí.

Estábamos en clase de biología diseccionando una trucha. Teníamos que abrirla y observar su interior, la colocación de sus órganos para luego hacer un trabajo.

—¡Qué aburrimiento en clase de historia! —susurró Emmett mientras estábamos en el comedor del instituto— me la sé entera, todos los años oyendo lo mismo.

—Cállate, eres un quejica —le dije—, ¿por qué no das tú las clases?

—Serían más divertidas

—De eso no tengo duda…

A todos los demás se les escapó una risita.

La mañana transcurrió con más clases hasta la hora de la salida, después, Edward y yo, nos fuimos de caza.

—¡Jake! —saludé cuando vi un lobo de color rojizo en el bosque.

El lobo sonrió antes de irse detrás de unos arbustos para que, poco después, apareciera un chico moreno con el pelo largo y unos músculos bien definidos.

—¿De guardia? —asintió.

—¿De caza? —asentí.

—¿Algo nuevo?

—No, no hemos captado ningún efluvio nuevo desde el día de la boda.

—¿Cómo están todos?, ¿algún miembro nuevo?

—Todos están muy bien, lo sabrías mejor si vinieras a vernos más a menudo, como antes —sonrió— no hay ningún miembro nuevo.

Edward se mantenía fuera de la conversación.

—Oye, ¿solo estás tú de guardias?

—No, Paul está por la zona este, hemos quedado aquí, no tardará en venir.

—Bueno, nosotros nos vamos. Los demás nos estarán esperando.

—Hasta mañana.

Nos despedimos de él y fuimos a casa donde Alice y el resto estaban jugando al póker.

.

.

.

* * *

**Espero que os haya gustado el capituLo.**

**Un ¿rr? No hace daño y así sé si os gusta o no.**

**Besos. **


	14. Chapter 14

**Capitulo XIV**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Casi un mes había pasado desde la boda de papa y Esme, hoy venían de su luna de miel.

Comencé a bajar las escaleras cuando ellos entraban por la puerta. Un dolor inmenso se agarró en mi estómago provocando que perdiera la estabilidad y cayera, rodando las escaleras.

.

.

.

**[Narra Edward]**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Bajábamos las escaleras cuando nuestros padres habían llegado. Antes de llegar a la mitad a Vanessa perdió la estabilidad y calló rodando las escaleras, pude cogerla a tiempo de que se diera un golpe en la cabeza.

—¡Vanessa! —dijo Carlisle— ¿Qué la ha pasado? —me preguntó

—No lo sé, bajábamos las escaleras y de pronto ha perdido la estabilidad.

—Vanessa, cariño —dijo dándola suaves golpes en la cara para que despertara.

En ese momento llamaron al timbre, lo único que pude ver fue una luz blanca que inundaba la mente de la persona en cuestión.

Alice abrió la puerta.

—¿Sid? —preguntó asombrada.

Este sonrió.

—Carlisle, ya ha comenzado.

—¿Comenzado el qué?

_¿Por qué no podía leer sus mentes? ¿Por qué no sabía lo que le pasaba al amor de mi existencia?_

—Papa, ¿nos lo puedes explicar? —preguntó Alice un tanto histérica.

—Primero será mejor que dejemos a Vanessa en su dormitorio.

—Sí, será lo mejor, hasta dentro de media hora no comenzará el cambio.

—¡¿Qué cambio? —inquirió Esme.

Cogí a Vanessa y la subí a su habitación, la recosté en la cama y me quedé junto a ella. Todos los demás me habían seguido.

—¿Alguien me va a explicar algo? —dijo Emmett.

—Vanessa se va a transformar en un ángel.

—¿Pero qué dices? Estas de broma, ¿verdad, papa? —volvió a preguntar Emmett

—No, hijo.

—¿Desde cuándo lo sabes? ¿Por qué no lo he visto?

—Amor, tranquila —Jasper la abrazó.

—Lo sabe desde que llegué al hospital —intervino Sid—, no lo has visto porque yo he interferido en eso, no lo podías ver porque Vanessa no se podía enterar.

—Pero, ¿por qué se va a convertir en un ángel? —le pregunté.

—Porque es la elegida.

—Papa… — una voz débil se oyó desde la cama— me duele, me duele mucho.

—Tranquila cariño —Carlisle le tocó la frente y después miró a Sid.

—¿Qué hace aquí Sid?

—Ha venido a decirnos que te pasa.

—Vanessa —Sid se acercó demasiado a ella, para mi gusto— te vas a transformar en un ángel como yo.

—¿Pero qué dices?, eso es imposible.

—Tranquila, cariño, no te alteres —le dije acariciando su frente la cual estaba muy caliente.

—Va a alcanzar casi los cincuenta grados, tiene que eliminar toda su parte vampira —me aclaró Sid.

—¿Le van a salir alas?

—¡Emmett! —le regañó Rose mientras le daba un codazo.

—Sí, aunque creo que ya le han salido —Sid se volvió a Carlisle— me comentó que se mareó aquel día que conocí a Edward.

—Es verdad, estuvo inconsciente dos días —confirmó Carlisle

—Tampoco puedo leerle la mente, ¿tiene algo que ver?

—Sí, cada angel posee su propio escudo.

Pasaron dos interminables días llenos de gritos de dolor por parte de mi amor, me sentía inútil, inservible, no soportaba verla sufrir. Al tercer día los gritos cesaron pero ella estaba inconsciente en la cama.

Tenía cogida su mano y le daba pequeños besos, entonces sentí como se movió lentamente y como sus ojos comenzaron a abrirse.

.

.

.

**[Narra Vanessa]**

**.**

**.**

**.**

No sabía lo que me pasaba, Sid me había dicho que me iba a convertir en un angel, ¿es que acaso existían?, tan solo notaba como mi cuerpo cambiaba, no era una quemazón como ocurre en la transformación de vampiros, sentía como miles de agujas desgarraban el interior de todo mi cuerpo mientras algo iba sustituyéndolo.

Después de dos días en la agonía, en los que ni los gritos me servían para calmar el dolor, este cesó.

Sentí una presencia a mi lado, era Edward, era él quien sostenía mi mano y le proporcionaba cortos besos.

Me moví ligeramente, pues ya sentía y tenía un control de todo mi cuerpo, a la vez que abría ligeramente los ojos dejando que se acostumbraran a la claridad de la habitación.

—¿Vanessa?, ¿amor?

—Edward —susurré

—Sí, cariño estoy aquí.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió y entró papa seguido de Sid, Esme y los demás.

—Vanessa, ¿cómo te encuentras? —me preguntó papa mirándome asombrado.

—Mejor, ¿qué me ha pasado?

—Te has transformado en angel —habló Sid.

—Eso es imposible, además ¿qué haces tú aquí si…?

Sid alzó una ceja.

—No tienes cáncer, eres un angel y me tenías que cuidar.

—Vaya, veo que tú nueva mente ha recapacitado bien —sonrió

—Qué gracioso. ¿Es por eso que he tenido tantos cambios?

Me incorporé en la cama.

—Sí, tienes que tener cuidado ahora tienes mucho más poder, eres más fuerte, tienes que tener mucho cuidado con ellos.

—¿Cómo, cómo que mucho más poder?

—Cada angel tiene diversos poderes aparte del particular.

—¿Particular?

—Entre todos los ángeles, eres la única que se puede convertir en cualquier animal.

—¿Cuál es el tuyo?

—Tengo la capacidad de modificar mi cuerpo a mi antojo, ¿por qué te crees que tú padre se creyó que tenía cáncer?

—Vaya…, ¿qué más poderes tengo?

—Como ya sabes tienes un escudo y los demás poderes los irás descubriendo poco a poco, yo te ayudaré.

—Tienes alas, Vanessa —intervino Emmett divertido que, al igual que todos los demás, había estado callado.

—¿Alas? —miré a Sid

—Sí, las tenemos pero normalmente nos transportamos así

Unas llamas azules devoraron su cuerpo y este apareció a mi lado.

—Creí que te habías quemado —dije totalmente convencida.

Sonrió.

—Son puramente estéticas, para dar más color a la hora de transportarnos. Inténtalo.

—¿Cómo?

—Piensa a donde quieres ir, concéntrate y te transportaras.

Cerré los ojos, al lado de Emmett –pensé-, me concentré todo lo que pude y noté como mi cuerpo se movía, sin sentir ninguna llama a mí alrededor. A los segundos estaba a su lado y sin haber hecho mucho esfuerzo.

—Vaya, como mola.

Todos me miraban sorprendidos.

—Con cuidado —me recomendó papa.

—También puedes transportar a más personas, pero ya lo intentaras con el tiempo. Ahora acabas de despertar.

—¿De qué me voy a alimentar?

—Seguirás alimentándote de las dos cosas, como siempre, eso no cambia.

Me quedé pensativa un rato, no había caído en la cuenta hasta ahora.

—¿Por qué soy un ángel?

—Estaba esperando a que me hicieras esa pregunta. Ven te lo explicaré.

.

.

.

* * *

_Espero que os haya gustado... ¿os lo esperábais? Gracias por los rr, besos!_


	15. Chapter 15

**Capitulo XV**

Sid y yo caminábamos por el bosque.

—Fue hace cuarenta y nueve años cuando tus padres se conocieron. Ella un angel, él un vampiro. Se conocieron, se enamoraron, y de ese amor naciste tú. Pero se enteraron los Vulturis.

—¿Qué pasó con ellos?

—Los dos fueron perseguidos hasta su muerte.

—Los mataron…

—Sí, lo siento —me pasó un brazo por el hombro— tú madre cuando se enteró de que los perseguían te dejó con Ismael.

—¿Quién es Ismael?

—Es el líder de los angeles, es nuestro líder.

Me quedé callada

—Él te dejó al lado de un árbol cuando Carlisle y sus hijos estaban cazando, él sabía que ellos te iban a cuidar y que hoy te convertirías en una de nosotros.

—¿Por qué mataron a mis padres?

—Tú padre era un miembro de la guardia Vulturi y ellos no veían bien que estuviera con tu madre, el se negó a separarse de ella y ellos le dieron caza al igual que a tu madre. Ismael todavía los tiene ojeriza y está esperando a que cometan algún error para tener una escusa para quitarlos del medio.

Dejamos a un lado este tema y me estuvo contando más cosas acerca de mi nueva condición.

—¿Puedo hablar con los animales?

—Sí, tú eres la única que los entiende.

—¿Podemos transportarnos al salón de casa?, estarán preocupados.

—Tienes razón, es hora de volver.

Me concentré igual que antes y aparecí en el salón de casa.

—Me estoy aficionando a esto —dije y me senté en el sillón entre Edward y Emmett.

—¿Cómo te encuentras, Vanessa?

—Bien, papa, creo —dije no muy convencida.

—¿Qué te pasa, Vanessa? —Jasper notó mi estado de ánimo.

—Me encuentro rara, yo lo quiero asimilar, quiero asimilar que me he convertido en un angel pero es como si mi mente no quisiera.

Edward me abrazó y me besó en el pelo.

—No te preocupes Vanessa, lo asimilarás —me aseguró Sid.

—Quiero dormir —dije

—Necesitas descansar —convino papa.

—Vamos, amor

Edward me levantó del sofá y me cogió en brazos.

—Hasta mañana —saludé—, Sid ¿te quedarás?

—Hasta que estés preparada.

Le sonreí. Edward subió las escaleras y entró en su habitación. Le miré con cara rara.

—No quiero que duermas en tú cama, no esta noche.

—Gracias.

Me recostó en la cama.

—¿Por qué?

—Por seguir queriéndome aún cuando me he convertido en esto.

—Te hubiese querido igual aunque te hubieras convertido en un arbusto.

Sonreí ante lo que acababa de decir.

—Te amo.

—Yo también —le contesté.

.

.

.

Durante varias semanas Sid me estuvo enseñando a usar mi don mientras me contaba cosas de nuestro mundo. Los angeles vivían en un mundo paralelo a este, casi parecido, solo que mucho más avanzado; algunos de ellos vivían, también, en el nuestro, camuflados como Sid. Estos tenían como misión controlar el orden de las cosas o simplemente estaban solo de paso buscando a su alumno, como había hecho Sid con migo.

—_Vamos, Vanessa, tenemos que ir —insistió Alice. _

_Todos estábamos en el salón de casa mientras Alice me insistía en ir de compras con ella cosa que, yo, no quería._

—_Alice que no quiero ir de compras. _

—_Por favor, por favor, por favor._

—_¡Alice, he dicho que no!_

_Moví mis manos involuntariamente en dirección a Alice y acto seguido se rompió el jarrón que había a su lado._

_Todos me miraron con cara alarmada, sin saber que hacer._

—_Gracias, Sid_

—_¿Por qué le das las gracias, cielo? —me preguntó papa._

—_Por que ha desviado mi poder para que Alice no estallara como lo ha hecho el jarrón._

Desde aquel día intentaba controlar mucho mejor mis poderes, no quería lastimar a ningún miembro de mi familia.

_Había salido a pasear por el bosque, sola, necesitaba pensar. Muy en el fondo sabía que algún día me tendría que ir y tendría que dejar a mi familia y al hombre que mas amo. Pero por el momento me resignaba a pensar en ello. _

_El gemido de una ardilla me sacó de mis pensamientos. Fijé mi vista en ella y pude oír como murmuraba._

—_No podré subir esta piña, pesa demasiado._

_Tiraba de ella y no conseguía levantarla._

_Estaba totalmente fascinada era al primer animal que oía hablar._

—_¿Te puedo ayudar?_

—_¿Quién eres tú? —preguntó confuso aquel pequeño animal._

—_Alguien que te entiende y te puede ayudar_.

—¿Vanessa?

Levanté la vista de mis manos para cruzarme con la de Edward.

—¿Qué te pasa?

—Nada —intenté disimular —solo estaba recordando.

Se sentó a mi lado en el sillón.

—Edward presiento que me voy a ir, y cada día siento que ese día está mas cerca.

—¿Por qué dices eso, cielo? —preguntó confuso.

—Por que cada día voy aprendiendo algo de mi nueva condición, cada día me hago más fuerte y voy encajando menos en este mundo. No quiero que os pase nada y por mi culpa a Alice casi le pasa, yo me moriría si os hiciera algo.

—Vanessa, lo estás haciendo muy bien. Ese día, el del jarrón, fue por que era la primera vez que experimentabas ese don. Sid lo dijo.

—Lo sé, pero…

Me tapó los labios con su dedo índice.

—No dejaré que te alejes de mí.

—Algún día será inevitable…

* * *

_Hola! Siento mucho el retraso pero he tenído y sigo teniendo exámenes y no he tenido tiempo de subir antes, lo siento. Aviso que ya le queda poquito a esto. Besos._


	16. Chapter 16

**Capitulo XVI**

.

.

.

Ese día que tanto temía, ese día que suponía el tener que irme, ese día en el cual me separaría de todo lo que amaba, había llegado.

Había estado hablando con Sid durante toda la mañana y ya lo tenía decidido, era lo mejor para todos.

Salieron todos a la parte trasera de la casa donde, Sid y yo, los esperábamos.

—¿Qué pasa, cielo? —preguntó papa.

—Me voy —afirmé

—¡¿Qué? —gritó Edward.

—Edward, amor, tranquilo.

—¡¿Cómo quieres que me esté tranquilo si te vas y no te voy a tener conmigo?

Me acerqué a él y tomé su rostro entre mis manos.

—Edward no voy a dejar que sufras. Te olvidarás de mí.

—No puedo hacer eso, yo te amo.

—¿Sabes? —esperó—, cada alumno tiene dos deseos y yo todavía no he efectuado ninguno.

Paseaba mi pulgar sobre su mejilla.

—¿Qué vas hacer? —preguntó confuso.

—Te prometo que vas a ser feliz, hoy trece de septiembre va a nacer la que, dentro de diecisiete años, será tu compañera.

—Tú no olvidarás, ¿verdad?

—No.

Unas lágrimas se desbordaron de mis ojos las cuales Edward se apresuró a limpiar.

Suspiré.

—Sid, deseo que todos olviden que entre Edward y yo hubo un amor, deseo que Edward me vea solo como una hermana al igual que el resto.

—Así será —pronunció Sid.

Abracé fuertemente a Edward y esperé varios segundos hasta que noté que Sid había efectuado el deseo.

—¿Edward?, es hora de irme.

—Vanessa, eres mi hermana, no quiero que te vayas.

—Tu hermana… —susurré.

Me separé de Edward como pude y me acerqué a mis padres.

—¿No hay ninguna forma de que te quedes, cielo? —me preguntó Esme sollozando.

—No, no la hay.

Me abracé a los dos tan fuerte como me era posible para no lastimarlos.

—Te voy a echar de menos, ya no tendré a nadie con quien decir tonterías.

—Emmett, te sirves tú solo, aunque puedes enseñar a Jasper.

Me abracé a él.

—Siempre me han gustado tus recelos hacia las compras y ya no tendré a nadie con quien discutir sobre eso.

—A Emmett no le gustan y a Jasper… bueno Jasper no porque haría cualquier cosa por hacerte feliz.

Me abracé a Alice, a esta duendecillo la echaría de menos.

—¿Te veré en mis visiones?

—¿Vas a querer verme?

—Siempre.

Le sonreí.

Me abracé a Jasper y a Rose.

—Jasper, ya no tendrás que aguantar la respiración cuando yo esté cerca.

Me miró con sorpresa.

—Me he dado cuenta todo este tiempo. Por eso evitaba estar a tu lado siempre que podía.

—Gracias.

—Rubia, cuida de Emmett. ¿Lo harás?

—¿Quieres que lo haga?

—Siempre.

—Entonces así será.

—¡Os voy a extrañar mucho!

—Nosotros también —dijo papa.

—Papa —me miró— cuídalos a todos.

—Lo haré.

Me volví hacia Sid,

—Es la hora —dijo.

Asentí.

Extendió la mano y tomó la mía. Sin dejar de mirar ami familia y al amor de mi vida, me transporté a mi nuevo mundo guiada por Sid.

.

.

.

En mi nuevo mundo, vivía en la casa de Sid. En cuanto llegué conocí a Ismael, el cual había ordenado a Sid que siguiera instruyéndome hasta que encontrara mi destino. Aquí había mucha más tecnología y no había contaminación, ya que no nos hacían falta coches para trasladarnos de un sitio a otro. Había hecho amigos y había conocido a varios angeles con dones espectaculares. Perfeccioné mi don hasta el punto de poder oír lo que piensan y hablar con los animales; por fin pude comprender el orden tan exquisito de las abejas y la esencia de su miel.

Hacía dieciocho años que no había ido a visitar a mi familia, sabía que estaban bien y que las cosas seguían su curso, por Sid. No había día en que lo les hubiera echado de menos.

Sabía que Edward había conocido a su compañera, me habían hecho llegar una invitación de boda la última vez que Sid los visitó. Era mal educado por mi parte pero me partía el corazón ver como mi amor se casaba con otra. Había puesto una escusa patética: reunión del consejo del cual formaba parte, pues esa reunión la habíamos tenido hacía dos días. Sid no aprobaba mi comportamiento pero lo entendía.

.

.

.

[Narra Carlisle]

Hacía dieciocho años que había pasado todo, dieciocho años que mi niña se había ido y todavía no había vuelto. Cada día la esperaba sentado en el despacho, mirando por la ventada de nuestra nueva casa, esperando a que abriera la puerta y dijera que todo había pasado, que volvía con nosotros. Hace un par de años nos habíamos mudado a Forks pues Alice había tenido una visión. Edward había encontrado a su compañera y se habían casado después de un largo año y medio. En el transcurso de su luna de miel, Bella había quedado embarazada y ahora estábamos esperando a que naciera el bebe. Sabíamos que era mitad y mitad pues se estaba alimentando de la energía de Bella y ella tenía que beber sangre, lo que le gustaba a la criatura, para no quedarse sin fuerzas.

—¿Carlisle?

—Dime, Rosalie —Esme y yo volvíamos a casa.

—Bella está de parto.

Me paré en seco.

—Ayuda a Edward, ahora mismo llegamos a casa.

Cortó la llamada.

Cuando llegamos a casa Edward había sacado al bebé y había introducido la ponzoña directamente en el corazón de Bella, ésta ya estaba sufriendo la transformación.

.

.

.

[Narra Vanessa]

Estaba durmiendo tranquilamente cuando una visión inundó mi mente. En ella aparecía una niña pálida con el pelo rizado en los brazos de Rosalie, tenía las mismas facciones de Edward.

—Reneesme, mira —dijo Rose mientras la enseñaba una foto de toda la familia, en ella aparecía yo.

Reneesme así se llamaba aquella linda niña.

Me levanté de golpe, sofocada. Fui a la cocina donde estaba Sid.

—Sid —se volvió a mirarme— ya he encontrado mi destino.

* * *

**Aquí otro, ya queda menos para el final! Espero que os haya gustadoo, besos!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Capitulo XVII**

—Vanessa es una locura —me respondió Sid después de haberle contado mi sueño.

—No, Sid, entiende. Esa niña me necesita y cuando me llegue el momento sabré lo que tengo que hacer.

—Vanessa…

—Voy a ir, Sid. Pero no me verán, no quiero que me vean.

—¿Por qué?

—Por que no se si podré aguantarme, por que no se si podré reprimir lo que llevo dentro.

—¿Quieres que te acompañe?

—No, será mejor si voy sola. Necesito saber que es lo que necesita de mí esa niña.

—Esa niña, como tú la llamas, es tu sobrina.

—Lo sé, solo que me cuesta hacerme a la idea.

—Antes de hacer nada precipitado avísame, ¿vale?

—No te puedo prometer nada.

Acto seguido me transporté hasta el jardín de la mansión de mi familia.

Me acerqué sigilosamente hacia la casa y utilicé otro poder: ser invisible. Solo los angeles de la clase alfa lo poseían. Tiré una piedra contra la ventana, sin que la rompiera. Todos los que estaban en el salón reaccionaron rápidamente y Emmett se apresuró a salir dejando la puerta abierta, justo lo que quería. Me colé en la casa sin ser vista. Indagué por cada rincón de la casa recordando todas las cosas vividas. Tenía que tener mucho cuidado porque aunque no podían verme si podían oírme. Subí al segundo piso dejando abajo a todos, en el despacho de papa se oía hablar a alguien. Me apoyé en la puerta.

—Edward, Bella, tengo algo para decir.

—¿Qué pasa, Carlisle? —preguntó una mujer, la que supuse que sería Bella.

—Reneesme está enferma, tiene una enfermedad degenerativa.

Hubo silencio.

—Amor, tranquila —su voz, la voz de Edward. Un sentimiento extraño se formó en mi interior y miles de lágrimas querían salir, desbordarse de mis ojos. Suerte que pude controlarme y retenerlas.

—¿Pero eso le puede afectar a ella? —preguntó Bella sollozando.

—Si, verás, cielo, no es una enfermedad común puesto que afecta solo a los semivampiros. Solo he oído hablar de ella y…

—No le queda mucho tiempo, ¿verdad? —preguntó tartamudeando.

Nadie dijo nada.

—La única forma de que se cure es que un angel le de su alma.

Eso era por lo que la pequeña me necesitaba. Daría mi alma por la pequeña si eso suponía la felicidad de mi amado.

Salí de la casa, transportándome hasta la puerta principal, una vez lista llamé al timbre.

A los pocos segundos abrió Emmett la puerta, me miró y se quedó asombrado.

—Hola, grandullón —reaccionó.

Me cogió en brazos y dando vueltas me metió dentro de casa.

—¡Has tardado dieciocho años en venir a verme! —dijo una vez que me había depositado en el suelo.

Giré mi vista al salón donde todos me observaban fascinados. La única que reaccionó más deprisa fue la pequeña Reneesme quien corrió hasta mí para que la cogiera en brazos.

—¡Tía Vanessa! —gritó la pequeña— tenía ganas de conocerte.

—Yo también —la besé en la frente.

Esme se llevó la mano a la boca.

—Mama, papa, soy yo.

—Después de tanto tiempo esperándote —dijo papa mientras se acercaban a mí.

Los abracé después de dejar a la pequeña con Emmett.

—Lo siento.

—¿Por qué no lo he visto? —preguntó Alice.

—Hola, Alice, me alegro de verte.

—¡Yo también! —chilló y corrió a abrazarme.

—Rubia, veo que has cuidado de Emmett.

—Por supuesto, te lo prometí.

—Y tú del duendecillo —miré a Jasper.

—También te lo prometí.

Abracé a los dos.

—Tranquilo, Jas, ya no tienes que evitar respirar. Mi sangre no te tienta para nada, de hecho no la notas.

Sonrió

Tan solo me quedaba…

—Vanessa —me llamó Edward.

Se acercó a mí y me abrazó.

Esos brazos, sus abrazos, que no sentía ni tenía desde hace dieciocho años por fin los sentía de nuevo.

—Te extrañé, hermanita.

—Yo también.

—Quiero presentarte a alguien.

No le dejé que lo hiciera.

—Hola, Bella, soy Vanessa.

—Hola —saludó tímida.

Me acerqué a ella y le abracé, al principio se puso rígida, pues temía hacerme daño, pero luego se relajó y me devolvió el abrazo.

Pasé el día respondiendo a las preguntas que me hacían.

—Tía Vane, tío Emmett dice que tienes alas.

—Si, cielo —le acaricié la mejilla.

—¿Me las puedes enseñar? —preguntó inocente.

Me tensé.

—Yo, es que… verás Reneesme…

—Cielo, son cosas que los angeles toman como muy propias… —intentó librarme papa.

—En realidad me da vergüenza, Reneesme.

—Pero, ¿por qué, tía?

—Por que me hace ver al bicho raro en que me he convertido.

—Tú no eres ningún bicho raro —convino papa.

—Un bicho raro para el mundo en el que acostumbraba a vivir. Un bicho raro aquí. —le contesté.

—Cielo… —comenzó mama.

—¿Me las enseñarás algún día? —preguntó Reneesme, interrumpiendo a mama, antes de poner su mano en mi mejilla y mostrarme una escena en la que yo desplegaba mis alas, la cogía en brazos y volaba con ella.

—Algún día —le contesté antes de besarla la mejilla.

Esa noche Edward, Bella y la preciosa Reneesme se quedaron en la casa. Mientras estaban en el salón hablando, yo estaba en la habitación de Edward observando a la pequeña Reneesme dormir, hoy no había tenido ningún ataque por lo que el clima en la casa estaba más o menos calmado.

Casi estaba amaneciendo cuando decidí ir a cazar.

—¿Ya te vas, hermanita? —preguntó Emmett cuando me vio salir por la puerta de la cocina.

—No, solo voy a cazar. ¿Te vienes?

—¡Claro!, espera un momento que llamo a Jasper.

Puse los ojos en blanco mientras él se iba.

A los pocos minutos apareció junto con Jasper y Alice.

—¿A dónde vas duendecillo?

—A ver como caza un angel alfa.

Mi cara parecía un poema.

—Sid —fue lo único que dijo.

—¿Cuándo…?

—Al poco de irte, venía para que mama y papa no se preocuparan.

Agaché la cabeza.

—Lo siento.

—Ya está pasado —me abrazó— ahora, ¡vamos a cazar!

Estuvimos una parte de la mañana cazando, Emmett y yo hicimos una competición para ver cual cazaba el oso más grande. Jasper y Alice eran los jueces.

—¡No vale, has hecho trampa! —volvió a repetirme Emmett por undécima vez cuando hicimos acto de presencia en el salón.

—¡Claro que no! —le volví a contestar divertida.

—¡Quiero la revancha!

—Claro, grandullón, cuando quieras —dije riéndome mientras le daba unas palmaditas en la espalda.

—No te rías de mí…

—¿Qué me vas hacer? —pregunté cambiando mi tono de voz a mas serio pero sin salir del cachondeo en el que Emmett y yo estábamos.

No dijo nada, tan solo se abalanzó sobre mí, le imité. Me abalancé sobre él mientras me transformaba en una pantera. Puse mis patas contra su pecho y le empujé de tal manera que acabo tumbado de espaldas en el suelo. Me volví a transformas.

—¿Qué decías?

—No he dicho nada —masculló.

Le agarré de la camisa y le levanté.

—¡Tía! —chilló Reneesme antes de saltar hacia mí.

—Hola, linda.

La pequeña encajó en mis brazos perfectamente.

—¡Cómo ha molado!

Le sonreí.

De pronto su cara cambió totalmente y se agarró la tripa.

—¿Reneesme? —pregunté.

La pequeña no me contestó, si no que se agarró más fuerte la tripa para poco después apartar la cara y vomitar.

Mi cara se transformó en pánico. Reaccioné. La subí rápidamente al despacho de Carlisle donde este estaba.

Me miró.

—Otro ataque.

—Túmbala —me ordenó.

—Tita, me duele.

—Se te va a pasar, cariño, mírame —la exigí.

Mediante un hechizo que me había enseñado Sid, transferí su dolor a mi cuerpo, dejándola a ella libre.

Papa la iba a pinchar morfina cuando vio que su cuerpo se relajó.

—¿Qué ha pasado?

No contesté, le miré directamente a los ojos. Tubo que ver en ellos lo que había pasado y el dolor inmenso que recorría mi cuerpo, el dolor de Reneesme, por que tan solo me asintió para dejarme ir. Salí por la ventana, la única salida más cerca, observada por varios pares de ojos perplejos.

* * *

Ya queda menos para el final y seguramente que ya os imaginaréis que ocurrirá! Nos leemos!

Gracias a : **katherine, ****wi XD****, ****Shirley Vulturi****, ****danabella****, ****auraazul123**


	18. Chapter 18

**Capítulo XVIII**

**.**

**.**

**.**

A la hora papa me encontró sentada junto a un árbol.

—¿Cómo te encuentras?

—El dolor se me ha pasado hace media hora.

—¿Por qué no has vuelto?

—No quiero tener que dar explicaciones, no quiero tener que decir lo que he hecho.

Se quedó callado.

—Sé que sabes más de lo que aparentas saber.

—Si —afirmó mientras se sentaba a mi lado— Sid, no me borró lo que ocurrió entre Edward y tú.

—Entonces, ¿Edward lo sabe? —pregunté nerviosa.

—No, Sid me puso un escudo en ese recuerdo de tal manera que Edward no lo pudiera leer pero sí el resto de mi mente.

—¿Por qué no me lo ha dicho, Sid?

—Por que no lo tenías que saber.

—Y tú si tenías que saber que la enfermedad de Reneesme tenía cura.

—Es por eso por lo que has venido, ¿verdad?

Asentí.

—Me lo temí en el momento que Emmett abrió la puerta y apareciste. Mucha casualidad que le diga a mi hijo que mi nieta se va a morir de una enfermedad degenerativa la cual solo puede curar un angel y minutos después aparezca uno por la puerta.

Sonreí.

—Estaba en la casa cuando te oí decírselo.

—¿Estabas en la casa? ¿Cómo?

—Invisibilidad

—Ah…

—Entonces…

—Me tienes que ayudar —lo interrumpí—, el dolor que tiene que soportar Reneesme es insoportable y yo no quiero que se muera. No deseo ver a Edward triste e infeliz.

—No puedo hacerlo.

—¿La niña está en su cuarto?

—Agonizando.

—Tienes que entrar en el salón y distraerlos para que yo pueda curar a Reneesme.

—No puedo perderte.

—¿Quieres perder a tú nieta?

—No, pero tampoco quiero perder a mi hija.

—Sabes perfectamente que esto tiene que ser así. Seguro que Sid no te lo ha dicho pero eres lo bastante listo para haberte dado cuenta.

—Si, solo que no quería que fuese verdad.

—Papa, es mi destino. Necesito tú ayuda, por favor. Estarás haciendo lo correcto. Gracias.

No le di tiempo a que respondiera, pues tenía prisa, así que nos transporté al patio trasero.

—Tienes que distraerlos. Cuando escuches el corazón de Reneesme latir con normalidad todo estará hecho —susurré para que no me escucharan.

Me abrazó fuertemente.

—Siento mucho la vida que te ha tocado llevar, tú no te mereces esto.

—Gracias, papa —le abracé— ve, por favor.

Asintió y entró a la casa con paso decidido.

Cuando todos estuvieron en el salón me apresuré hasta el cuarto de Edward donde se encontraba en la cama.

**[Narrador Externo (ningún personaje del fick)]**

Vanessa entró en la habitación y se aproximó a Reneesme, la cual tenía los ojos cerrados y su corazón debilitado, se recostó a su lado y tomó la mano de la pequeña.

—Reneesme, vas a tener todo lo que yo no he tenido, vas a tener a Edward para siempre —susurró— se feliz y cuando puedas cuida de ellos.

Mientras tanto Carlisle hacía todo lo posible por mantener a todos fuera del cuarto donde estaba la pequeña.

Vanessa susurró las palabras para que su alma se desprendiera de su cuerpo y pasara al de Reneesme reemplazando la débil alma que esta tenía.

Carlisle cuando oyó que el corazón de su nieta latía intensamente subió corriendo las escaleras dejando a todos boquiabiertos a bajo. A los pocos segundos todos los demás le siguieron.

Al entrar en la habitación se encontraron el cuerpo de Vanessa, sin vida, al lado de Reneesme.

En ese momento y sin que nadie se diera cuanta, todo comenzó a dar marcha atrás, el tiempo.

—Has logrado superar tu prueba, Vanessa. Has renunciado a lo que muchos otros no han hecho, has renunciado a tener una familia y un hombre a quien amar por seguir tú destino, tú naturaleza, por dar tu alma que es todo lo que un angel puede dar por alguien. Y por eso, se te concederá el bien más preciado: volver a comenzar de nuevo —dijo Ismael.

Todo volvió a empezar.

.

.

.

**(Este comienzo tiene que ver con el cap****ítulo ****14)**

**[Narra Vanessa]**

Casi un mes había pasado desde la boda de papa y Esme, hoy venían de su luna de miel.

Comencé a bajar las escaleras cuando ellos entraban por la puerta. Un dolor inmenso se agarró en mi estómago provocando que perdiera la estabilidad y cayera, rodando por las escaleras.

**[Narra Edward]**

Bajábamos las escaleras cuando nuestros padres habían llegado. Antes de llegar a la mitad Vanessa perdió la estabilidad y calló rodando las escaleras, pude cogerla a tiempo de que se diera un golpe en la cabeza.

—¡Vanessa! —dijo Carlisle— ¿Qué la ha pasado? —me preguntó

—No lo sé, bajábamos las escaleras y de pronto ha perdido la estabilidad.

—Vanessa, cariño —dijo dándola suaves golpes en la cara para que despertara.

Vanessa no reaccionaba. La subimos a su despacho y la hizo diversas pruebas. A las pocas horas Vanessa reaccionó.

—Edward… —susurró.

—Aquí estoy, amor.

—¿Qué me ha pasado?

—Te desmayaste.

—¿Por qué?

—Vamos a ser papas —dije con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

Estaba totalmente ilusionado. Iba a ser padre de un hijo que iba a tener con la mujer que más amaba en el mundo.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**FIN**

* * *

Gracias a : **katherine, wi XD, Shirley Vulturi, danabella, auraazul123, ****Letty, y a todas las lectoras sielncionasas, alertas y favoritos **por haber seguido conmigo este fick, he apreciado mucho vuestros comentarios. Besos y nos vemos en el epílogo.


	19. Chapter 19 Epilogo

**EPILOGO**

**.**

**.**

**.**

[Narrador Externo]

En la clínica psiquiátrica San Fernando, el doctor Tiney, caminaba por los pasillos como cada jueves a las cuatro de la tarde, llevaba las pastillas a la paciente de la habitación doscientos veinticuatro. Aquella muchacha de pelo negro, como el tizón, que cada día le contaba algo nuevo y que curiosamente terminaba ocurriendo. Algo que no le parecía extraño pues él era un vampiro y había oído hablar que ciertos dones se manifestaban en la etapa humana.

Llamó a la puerta y entró.

—Es hora de la medicación, señorita.

La paciente bajó de la cama y se aproximó al doctor. Tomó una pastilla y el vaso de agua en la otra mano.

—Los he visto.

—¿A quien has visto?

—A mi familia.

—Alice, ¿otra vez una de tus visiones?

Alice solo sonrió pues bien sabía que todo lo que había visto se cumpliría.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**FIN**

* * *

**.**

**.**

Seguramente no es el epílogo que algunas estaríais esperando pero ya lo tenía escrito así desde que escribí la historia. Por si a alguna/o no le ha quedado claro que quiere decir lo explico: el epílogo trata de explicar que toda la historia contada ha sido una visión de Alice. Espero que os haya gustado y muchas gracias por todo.

A parte quiero deciros que voy a subir otro fick, el cual es el primero que escribí hace mucho tiempo. Se llama INEVITABLE y espero que os guste!

Muchas gracias a:**katherine, wi XD, Shirley Vulturi, danabella, auraazul123, ****Letty, y a todas las lectoras sielncionasas, alertas y favoritos **por haber seguido conmigo este fick. 

**Besos. **

**CeLia**


End file.
